Dream Weave
by Ravyn
Summary: In the time waiting for Crystal Tokoya the Inner Senshi find there souls are missing a part. Making a careless wish never had so many consiquences. Or so many rewards. *Abandoned*
1. Fairy Tales only begining.

Well here is fic number two. It is not related to Draken. Oh well. I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I hope you will! Thanks for those who have and will read my stuff.

~Ravyn~

"Mamoru!" A clear voice echoed between a laugh and a yell as the small blond form desperately tried to escape the arms of the dark haired man who fingers seemed to hit all the right tickle spots.

" Usagi!" He mimicked her tone as he to fought back laughter.

" STOP! That…tickles..." Usagi gasped.

" I believe that is the point?" Mamoru told her as he sprawled next to her and pulled her shaking form into his lap.

" You don't play fair." Usagi pouted. " You cheat."

Mamoru raised his brow in question. " How do you cheat at tickling?" 

" I don't know but you do it." Usagi informed him candidly. Her blue eyes were huge and twinkling in the moonlight. Her still blond hair looked almost the silver hue it would one-day grace the world with.

Mamoru brushed a small hair away from her face. His eyes were dark as stones and showed the tenderness he felt for the child/women he held.

" I love you Usagi." He told her softly before kissing her under the stars.

~*~

" It's enough to make me sick." Rei declared sulking. Her full lips were pulled into a full pout and her head, which rested on her arms, was flat against the ground.

Minako rolled onto her side, trying not to think of the grass stains the motion would leave, and laughed at her friend's expression. " Why is that?"

Makoto played with a flower resting her back against the tree trunk that was so easily placed behind her as if for the sol reason of holding her frame. " Because she has what you don't?" Makoto questioned.

" Rei," Ami demanded he tone worried. " You are not still hung up over Mamoru are you? What about Chad?"

"NO!" Rei said hotly. " I do not love Mamoru." It was probably a good thing she could not see the other Senshi relax in the dark. 

" And what about Chad?"

" You know he loves you." Minako said gently. " And I thought you loved him as well?"

" I did to." Rei admitted shoving her head back into cave her arms had made. She breathed in the deep the smell of earth. 

" But I can't. It might sound unfair and wrong…but I can not love someone weaker than me. Does that make sense?" Rei questioned. Her tone was very hesitant, for the fire Senshi opened up very little.

" Actually, " Minako commented, " it does. You know ever since we found out all about Usage, Crystal Tokyo and even before, guys just don't add up to something. Its almost like there is this measure and…" Minako slammed her hands onto the ground. 

" They just don't cut the cake."

Makoto slowly nodded. " Its was always my old boyfriend who I compare everyone. But now that I think about it…I was judging him by someone as well." A shriek of laughter interrupted them and they all sighed again.

" I wonder." Ami muttered. Three heads turned to her in the darkness.

" Wonder what?" Minako demanded.

" Well its comes to the logical conclusion that are past lives influence quite of a bit of our lives." Ami slowly muttered. " So if we…" Ami cleared her throat turning slightly pink. " If you are judging someone by a standard it may be that we were in love once on the moon. And that are past experiences with those men are what we are judging others by." Ami concluded.

" Maybe. Or it could just be that I am worried that someone will try to use the man I love against Usagi." Rei dryly told her. Everyone blinked.

" I wonder. Maybe we did have past loves. But Ami," Minako said looking at the shy girl wonderingly. " Would they not have come when Mamoru did? And who would we, as princess, trusted our lives and hearts with?"

Ami sighed. " I don't know. But I wish I did."

The girls looked upward and watched the stars, trying to block Usagi's laughter. A single shooting star raced across the night sky.

__

I wish…

~*~

Setsuna looked over the timeline and watched the patterns change. Her lips pulled into something that was either a smile or a frown. With the Guardian of time you never knew for sure.

" So," Setsuna sighed to the emptiness of the night. " It is time. The finale pieces of the puzzle have finally shown themselves. I wonder. I hope you are ready for what you wish for, Senshi of my princess' heart."

Setsuna turned on her heal, her garnet eyes dark, and slammed the staff of time down. The ruby colored crystals began to glow as she worked the spell to bring forth those with who time had needed to call again.

" Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. Come forth to meet thy destiny." 

Slowly images appeared. Four men stood in front of her, there eyes as sad as the eyes of the know extinct unicorns.

" Setsuna." Jadeite mummered, his disembodied voice echoing in the tunnels of time. " I thought we were to be vanished from the presence of the Senshi for all time."

" You were." Setsuna said ruthlessly. She did not forgive these men, and the crimes they paid were theirs to pay. But she loved the princess. And for her happiness she would do this thing.

" But the love the Senshi have for you is enough to move the time-line. Even now, when they know nothing of you or your past sins, there hearts cry out for your touch. Do not through this gift away as lightly as you have before." Setsuna warned the men.

" For this time, if will be MY wrath you face." Her tone was finale.

" Setsuna, we have no desire to beg forgiveness." Kunzite told her, the quite dignity in his eyes. " You know the sins were not out choices. We would not have betrayed Endymion willingly. "

" It is not for me to judge you. But the woman who called you back. Take head. The dangers are now increased. It is up to you to find them and your rightful place in you lives. Good luck." She allowed her eyes to soften for a second.

Their worlds went black.

~*~

" Mamoru is wrong for me to wish I could clone you for the girls?" Usagi questioned her tone child like.

" Usagi, what is good for you may not be good for them." He whispered in her ear.

" I know. I wish I could bring back…the part we promised never to mention to them, so they could be happy." Usagi whispered her voice barely a breeze.

'I know.' Mamoru thought. ' I know.'


	2. Comic Books and Chocolate

Whelp, here is chapter two. Hope you like. And I hope this is not stereotype for you guys. Let me know what you think.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

An elderly man sat on the street corner with his dark grey eyes blood shot from excess amounts of alcohol. The pasty skin tones of his cheeks and hands showed the dark blue veins to perfection. He pulled a long drink of some sort of stark alcoholic beverage that would cause your toes to curl if the ingredients were given.

He gave a satisfied burp and layed back against the trash bags that made his recliner. He rose in a half-drunken stupor. The Click-Clop of someone's shoes was banging against his already pounding head.

Looking up he almost choked on the half-swallowed fluid. To his memorized eyes he swore he saw an angle. Her long flowing blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The pale skin was out-lined in the harsh light of the street lamps. 

Her gait was awkward, which could have been from the broken heel and her hands balled into fists. He must have made some noise for she turned her gaze on him and he shrunk back in fright.

" Drinking excessively is not good for you." Her golden tones informed him in a haughty manner. He could barley nod for the stark fear he felt rise in his heart.

She gave a curt nod and stalked on.

~*~

Minako walked forward with an uneasy gait and glared at the approaching temple. It was late, closer to midnight than she would like to think about, and wished it were closer still.

Walking in there was going to be a keen embarrassment on her behalf. But she was the leader of the Senshi, soon to be second in command to Neo-Queen Serenity. But that did not stop the blush from reaching her cheeks.

Minako stomped through the streets and furiously tried to ignore the fact that she was missing a heel. One light, shadows, one light and then shadows. And the whole damn thing was making her nauseous.

Biting her red coated lips she growled. It always came back to her and her large mouth. Why did she have to say something about her dates when she knew they were going to be a disaster, when she understood the factor called male hormones?

Was it impossible to find a guy that was more interested in her smile than how to get down her pants, or skirt, and then leave her? Was it too much to want someone what was just as interested in her brains as her ass?

Minako stopped dead and slapped the side of her head. She was sounding like Ami. Just shoot me was written plainly against her pale face. Minako twisted her lips into a grimace. Today hell had frozen over.

Minako thought about pulling her acting talents out of the facet and shedding a few tears but decided not to. Straightening her shoulders she walked the last few step up into the temple. Dammit if she spent three hours doing her make up; someone was going to appreciate it!

~*~

Four heads snapped up with the entrance of the befuddled looking Minako. The short yellow dress hit just above her knees showing a good length of leg. Her long blond hair was in a high ponytail. One gold pump was broken at the heel and her hands were knuckle white against the handbag.

" Date go bad again?" Rei questioned not a note of reproach in her normally ruff voice.

Minako sat down with a humph. " If I ever try a blind date with Scott's friends again…shoot me." 

" I can not shoot you." Makoto told her dryly. " I am scarred of guns. But how about a thunder bolt to the ass."

" SO funny." Minako replied sarcastically. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it lightly onto her friend's head. 

" Hey, food on floor, NO PILLOW FIGHT!" Usagi screamed in a high voice. Rei and Ami, the closet to her, winced.

" USAGI!" Rei hollered back. " Inside voice okay?"

Usagi answered with a pout and shoved another cookie into her mouth. Her large blue eyes were distinctively worried about something.

" Guys does it bother you that I have Mamoru and you guys are still single?" Usagi whispered. 

The other four managed to sweat drop. But it was Rei who answered.

" Ondago Atama! You silly baka. If we had a problem with you two do you _think_ we would have died TWICE to save your scrawny butt? I so do not think so. Besides do you think he is good enough for us?" Rei demanded hotly.

Usagi felt her jaw drop and glared at her friend. " You thought he was good enough five years ago." 

" I grew up. Something you have yet to do." Rei imperiously told her. A pillow landed square between her violet eyes. Soon the pillow fight they had tried to keep from happening had erupted out full fledge.

~*~

Jason Walker stood over looking the ocean crash over the cliffs of Zach's large house. It was the only one that they collectively owned at the beach. For while the majority of their funs were separate, they had a stash that they had began to set up. For they planned for the future.

The wind ruffled his golden sun bleached locks. He looked over the part of the earth that he had once had reign over. As King of the East he had once reigned over all except Kunzite. Or Keaton. 

But in preparation of Crystal Tokyo and all that it was going to be they gave so much percent to the bank account for there king. It was, in part, a small way of making up to him all they had lost.

It was the only thing that they could do. Because ever since two years ago when Pluto had dropped them on their asses, literally, they had been absolutely lost. Nothing had been dug up over the to well hidden Senshi. 

~*~

Zachary walked down the street of the larger city area that was near his large house. He had to get Pluto props for that. Ami would love it. If he ever found her that was. 

He raised his sunglasses over his face and sighed. He watched a woman with long black hair and large eyes wink as she walked by. If it had been another time, another life, maybe another person, he would have followed and possible got lucky. But the long legs and large hips were nothing to the petite and delicate figure that drove him to the brink of sanity and back.

He sometimes wondered why he allowed himself to give it up. It was not willingly, by no means, but if the choice was himself or Endymion like it had once been, he would still make the same choice. He knew, somehow, maybe it was Pluto again, that Serenity and Endymion had found each other. Once again,

But looking over the changes he wondered if all the choices he had made had been corrected. What ifs and the how comes would always plague him, he knew that all to well.

Zachary fumed and looked over a cheap comic stand. Ranging from you older versions behind the steel bars to the cheap new releases. Zachary snapped his gaze back to the comic stand and felt his breath take a flying leap from his chest.

Passerby's would see a blond man frantically waving to the window. The window was later filled with cheap Spiderman re-do's. 

Zach frantically tore down the street desperately trying not to loose the valuable comics. If you could hear the mumbling voice it would have been along these lines.

" Of all the shitty things to come from. The key to my SOUL has to be a damn comic book. PLUTO!" 

~*~

Keaton and Nate looked up in surprise as Zach cam racing in like a bat out of hot places. His wild green eyes were large and startled. Jason walked over from the window and graced them with a cool glance.

Zach practically threw down the small paper-thin packages he was holding.

" What has you in a piss?" Jason questioned his tone bored. Zach ignored him as he frantically ripped open the plastic.

Keaton and Nate exchanged looks. " Are you all right? Jeez breath man."

Zach tore the open the cover cursing when he ripped his precious commodity. 

" HERE!" he screamed.

Three pair of eyes popped open at the tittle of the cover. The page had five women in _very_ short skirts and styled in different colors. The attitudes and stances were off but it was apparent whom they were trying to imitate.

" Holy crap on a hot stick."

~*~

Minako groaned as she shoved another chocolate into her mouth. She really should stop. But the next Senshi training session would burn any and everything off. And the people at her fashion shop wondered how she kept the wait off. Minako managed to snort, and almost dislocated a lung.

" Do you know," Ami commented lazily, " that it is daylight on some other place.

Usagi groaned the loudest and rolled over trying not to disrupt her full stomach. She let out a large Usagi sized groan.

" Oh…Makoto I love your cooking. And Ami…who cares? I am trying to enjoy a full stomach. Not analyze the world." Usagi groaned.

" Usagi…did you mean what you said about getting a apartment?" Minako said sleepily. 

" Huh?" Usagi said slightly confused by the turn of conversation.

" You me, in a apartment. Living together. Alone. No Mamoru." Minako mummered fighting back sleep.

" Yes. I want out of the house, but dad won't let me move in with Mamo-chan." Usagi whined causing Rei to sleepily swat her shoulder.

" Okay. I found a place I want to live in. Why don't you meet me at Makoto-chan's and we can bum breakfast off her, and then you can see the place I want." Minako mummered. Only to be met with the sounds of long, loud snores.

~*~

Jason breathed and placed his head between his legs. His breathing was irregular and his entire body trembling. With laughter.

Keaton looked at him like he was nuts. " Are you loosing oxygen to the brain?" Keaton demanded.

" Pluto has on HELL of a sense of humor." Jason said whipping tears from his eyes. 

After they had all been knocked senseless from the shock of finding the Senshi in Comic books, they had all just sat there. Until Jason had picked up a T.V Guide and busted into near hysterics.

" What may I ask is so funny?" Zach hissed.

Jason just pointed. Three heads bent over the magazine. 

__

Sailor Moon at _3:00_.

AN: I know what you are thinking. Sailor? They guys right now are in the land of the dub. *wrinkle nose* feel sorry for them. They leave soon, don't worry!


	3. Cartoons and Table Tops

Okay…I hope that this chapter is not going to dissatisfy any of you readers! I am trying to keep it going with things that REAL girls do. Yes, my friends and I do sit down and check out guy's butts as they walk by. (Read the chapter!) Things like that GIRLS do. *And some guys*

Anyway…thank you for all thirteen of my reviews. Thirteen in two chapters. *Wipes tears* Makes me feel all gooey inside! But some good news. My academic team finished fifth in state. Which means I have more free time on my hands. Which means more writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. I do, however, claim a spot in the club that wishes she did!

Jason slowly brought the popcorn into his hand. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. The expression on his face would have been the perfect Kodak moment. If the other persons in the room had not identical expressions on their faces.

"Champions of Justice?" Zach spluttered sending popcorn pieces across the carpet. His vocal cords were pitched several octaves higher than normal.

Just at that moment Sailor Moon decided to burst into tears, magnifying the hysterical scene. Jason, Zach, and Nathan violently choked on the popcorn.

Keaton sipped his tea; his own grey eyes lit up in laughter, and reached over to pound on Zach.

"I needed to dislodge the popcorn," Zach rasped," Not my lungs."

Just as they thought the cartoon they were watching, such perfect replica's of there Senshi, but such HORRIBLE imitation of there skill, Sailor Mars called her meatball head and tried to fry her. To add worse to worse, Jupiter and Venus were jumping around like chickens with their heads cut off. But it was the Raspberry fight that sent them over edge. 

"That was...hehe…ridiculous…." Zach gasped holding his lungs, laughing, or choking, on the popcorn he had just inhaled.

"Oh my GOD!" Nathan crowed.

"That was insane." Keaton mused remembering Venus chasing him with death on her face, sword in hand, and chain around hip.

"We are trying to find _little_ babies." Jason cackled.

A pillow landed squarely in his face.

"You had better pray, and I mean get on your knees, that Mars never hears you say that." Keaton deadpanned. "Not only will she skin you alive, she will roast you on a spit slowly."

"So they are in Japan." Zach mused. His expression was comical.

"HUH?" Jason and Nathan chorused.

"Well that was an Anime. All Anime comes from Japan. So they are somewhere in Japan. So…" He raised a single brow. "Do we have a house there?"

~*~

One Month Later

~*~

Rei walked down the street easily avoiding the press of bodies. It was fairly easy to do, just step here, and dodge here. She was supposed to be meeting the girls for lunch. They were eating at there favorite spot. A small café that was cheap but provided an _excellent_ view of the walking males.

It was there lookout spot. The best foods while you look and see fine male flesh. Rei grinned just thinking about it. And on this hot day, it had reached HOT; some would even be in tank tops or shirtless. Rei licked her lips in anticipation. 

Minako waved as she watched her friend approach. She and Makoto were the only ones there so far, since Usagi normally had to drag Ami, and they both had large grins on there faces.

"I ordered everyone's normal. It should be here by the time they arrive." Minako told her without taking her eyes off the boardwalk. A tall dark haired man with muscles to kill was taking his time.

"Nice ass." Minako breathed. "I give him an 8."

"An 8?" Makoto gasped. "More like a 9.5!" 

Rei frowned. Truth be told she really like blondes. Maybe it had something to do with Mamoru being black haired.

"7 at most." Rei said scornfully.

Minako and Makoto looked her with identical raised brows. Their eyes were wide in disbelief. "Liar." They both said. Minako got an evil look on her face before she landed a solid punch on Makoto's arm. 

"Jinx! No talking for you!" Minako practically shouted. Makoto growled but held her tongue. Minako had a nasty right hook. And if you spoke after jinx was called, until someone called your name, you got nailed.

"MINAKO!" Usagi yelled running across the boardwalk. Minako jumped up in alarm. Either form haste to keep her from saying Makoto's name or to keep Usagi from falling, Rei never knew.

Usagi's eyes widened as her foot caught in a board and she faced dived off the platform. She crashed into a banner and into the man who was innocently walking down the street. 

Usagi looked into the face of the person who had caught and grinned widely. "Thank you Mamoru!"

~*~

"Do you think she has a magnet attached to her? A possible, fall-because-Mamoru-is-going-to-catch-me, type of radar here?" Rei muttered watching Usagi inhale the ice cream she had bought Mamoru for accidentally crashing landing on him.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it works." Minako muttered. Makoto just sat there in frustration, because, as luck would have it, she still could not talk.

"Makoto," Ami said absently, missing Minako's death glare," Are we still on for Thursday night?" 

"YES!" Makoto yelled part in answer, part in mocking Minako.

Rei ignored all the noise around her and kept her eyes locked on the vision in front of her. Golden hair that fell into eyes that were indecipherable from the distance that separated them. 

A pale blue shirt covered his tall well-built frame. His walk was firm with out any of the hesitance of a smaller man. He cut through the path a quickly as he cut into her brain.

"10." Rei breathed.

All conversation stopped as the girls climbed over the table with a clatter, sending the table and those, to the floor to see what would cause Rei to breathe that forbidden word.

~*~

Of course Jason ignored the clatter behind him as his thoughts were lost on a different part of the country. Had Rei walked here recently? Had she stopped to admire many of the things that lined the street? Did she like a certain necklace?

"Get out of la la land and join the real world. Jeez you did not even notice the table of girls that fell back there." Zach muttered turning his head ever so slightly to see the blushing women. 

He froze for a few moments as he caught a flash of blue. A petite form turned and…"Oh my god. It's Ami." Zach growled. He took off into a dead sprint. 

Jason rolled his eyes as his friend tripped over a discarded chair and sighed. Running forward he watched his friend lock eyes with one of the young girls. But it was not the small woman that caused him to turn, it was Rei.

Her dark hair danced around her like night. Her violet eyes were practically smoking as she tried to wipe the coke of her red shirt. Her jeans also had remains of ice cream on them.

"Rei." Jason said, louder than he intended. And his eyes locked with hers.

~*~

"Jadeite." Rei mummered, recognizing his face. Blindly reaching for anything she grabbed a chair and threw it with bone crunching accuracy. Hitting him she grabbed Usagi and Ami and took off. Minako and Makoto threw some money down and took off after her.

What had Rei's panties in a wad?

"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Usagi whined as she was yanked into an alley in a form that could only be called ruff. Minako, Makoto, and Mamoru all came rushing in a few seconds later. Rei held up her hand for total silence at after what seemed like forever she hissed.

"Generals."

It was amazing what that single phrase did to the people standing in the alley like chickens with there heads cut off.

Minako's face turned to breathing rock. Her facial expressions shifted to human marble. Her eyes were jaded stone.

Makoto looked like she had swallowed a goldfish whole. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. If the situation had not been so comical it would have been funny.

Ami looked sheer and foremost scared. The Generals had killed her, they had killed her friends, and they had almost killed Greg. The word Death was so closely linked with that one word it caused severe spasms.

Mamoru and Usagi had completely different reactions. Something very akin to hope flared into there eyes. Usagi looked at Mamoru and Mamoru looked at her. They said nothing.

"What?" Makoto finally gasped once she got over her fish out of water expression.

"You heard me. Those damn Generals are back on the street. I believe it was Zoicite who was almost in your lap Ami." Rei ruthlessly told her. Ami, for a moment, looked as if she was going to faint.

"We killed them once." Minako reminded them. Her tone was flint. "We can damn well do it again."

"Well, whatever we do, we had better plan it back at the shrine." Rei growled. "Talking about it here is not a good idea. You guys can come over tomorrow. Chad and Grandpa have a bunch of guests over." 

"Rei, we need to talk about this tonight." Minako said holding her hand to her forehead in the sign that a headache was coming on.

"It won't matter. Whatever they are planning I think it can wait discussion for one night, Minako." Ami softly said. Her voice shook slightly and she was gripping her transformation stick like a lifeline.

Minako offered to stay with Usagi, but Mamoru told her he would walk her home. Minako nodded and told her to take her time since she planned on using all the hot water up away. They had moved in together two weeks earlier.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other and nodded once again. Both turned and began the track back to Mamoru's apartment.

~*~

" Mamo-chan do you think it can be real? It could be true?" Usagi demanded cradled in his arms as they over looked the night from his couch.

" I don't know. A part of me wants to say yes. A part of me wants to say no. I know far better than you do the character of my Generals. They were my best friends. My Senshi." Mamoru told her, his tone distant and thoughtful.

" Oh, I think you should call them." Usagi said her eyes lighting up.

" Usa, I don't think I can just call them. That takes a phone number!" Mamoru said in a highly exasperated tone.

" No silly. Since you now have the Golden Crystal you can call them!" Usagi said jumping up and down.

Mamoru just raised his eyebrows in shock. " WHAT?"

" Remember when we got the crystal?" Usagi demanded.

Mamoru shot her the, like-I-could-I-forget, look. It had been right after they fought Galaxa. The enemy they fought had been an echo of both Chaos and Metillica. They had lost the Senshi that time. But this time it had taken both the newly found Golden Crystal and the Silver to bring them back. 

Usagi had to convert to Neo. They had not seen hide or hair of the future of Tokyo since.

"Well I was thinking. What if whatever happened had shifted the time line? Pluto seemed pretty upset about the whole thing, you getting the crystal that is, and that could have changed the time line. If that happened it could be what brought the others back!" Usagi said jumping up and down and even clapping her hands.

Mamoru put his hand to her forehead. "Are you running a fever? Some of what you said made sense." Mamoru teased.

Usagi stuck her tongue out and sighed. Her expression was uncannily serious. " When I talked to Neo-Queen Serenity when I had to changed to save the Senshi, I think a small part of her stayed. I also think its that small part that is holding Crystal Tokyo back." Usagi shrugged. " Don't ask me how."

Mamoru searched her feature and still saw a little of the child he had fallen in love with. But this child had grown into wonderful women. "So how am I going to talk to my Generals?"

Usagi pulled the Silver Crystal from wherever she kept it. 'Probably the same place I keep mine.' Mamoru thought. 

"Just concentrate on the Generals. And when you think you can feel them, just, call them." Usagi shrugged. " It's the best way I am explain it."

Mamoru thought about all the childhood thoughts of youth and the happiness he shared with his best friends. Thought of there faces, their names. And he felt something, almost like a power source, and he pulled.

~*~

Jason glared at Zach and it was only the restraining hands of Nate and Keaton that kept him from killing him. Hard and fast. 

" YOU IDTIOT! If we had waited FOUR SECONDS we could have taken the time to see WHERE THEY WERE GOING! I would know where they are staying! I would know where my firebrand was sleeping at night!" Jason thundered.

Keaton and Nate exchanged looks and tightened their holds. It was like holding a caged tiger. 

" CALM DOWN!" Keaton bellowed, raising his voice in a rare show of temper. " I know you are upset, I understand, but you can not kill Zach. We…" His sentence was cut off as he felt it. The calling that he had never thought he would ever feel again came thundering through his veins.

Looking at the other three he knew they felt it as well. Reaching for his alter ego he changed forms quickly. Nodding when the others did the same concentrated on that call. 

And when he opened his eyes he was starring at Endymion. And next to him sat Princess Serenity.

" Hello." Endymion said softly.

Serenity offered a smile as brilliant as moonlight. "Hello and welcome back!"


	4. Drag Queens and Hot Fudge

Okay so sorry this took so long to get out. I was at my Grandmothers when I wrote this. Unfortunately she was placed in the hospital for a miner stroke and that delayed it even more. I am working hard on getting the other stories updated. 

Again thank you to everyone who reviewed for me. It makes all this work very much worth it.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. 

There were a thousand and two things Minako could be doing right then. Calling her agent and seeing if she had a new contract. Shopping for clothes so she could look good at her next meeting. Looking for a part time job to hold her over until she got that contract. But instead she was walking the two-mile track to Makoto's because she needed to save on gas.  
  
Such was her life.  
  
But it was, perhaps, the most vital of all things that she get there. It was pre dawn, so it was doubtful that any of her favorite stores would be open anyway. And it was doubtful that any psycho was going to attack her at this hour. That was midnight when you had to worry. Not that she did.  
  
But the reason she had to get to Makoto's was the normal. The whole had a dream that told a bad story theory. Nothing new about that. It was now time to step into the whole 'must save the world' role. Yet again old.  
  
And so Minako rounded the corner and was thankful she had put on her old worn down tennis shoes. It made for easier running. How Rei fought in heels, that idea gave her nightmares.  
  
Makoto was already up, and by the looks of things the others had arrived as well. The communicators were good for something it would appear. If she had the ability to give a bonus or raise rank for the blue haired genus she would. Especially after the dream she had just had.  
  
Minako walked into the warm plant infested house and heaved a breath. The chilly wind allowed her air to hang like wings before disappearing. Minako walked in with a firm step that belayed the tears she had shed not half an hour before.  
  
Sitting down Minako met the three faces that looked worn down. Rei had been dodging Chad for 24 hours, Makoto had been up all night with her restaurant, and Ami had been doing research on all the unusual energy patterns. Minako winced as she thought about the knew burden she was going to have to lay on there laps.  
  
" What is this all about?" Makoto demanded. Rei and Ami simply nodded, to drained for excess noise.  
  
" I had a very startling dream." Minako answered, sounding wide-awake.   
  
Three tired sighs echoed across the room. When you were twenty-one you were supposed to not be afraid of the dark and you were supposed to be able to roll over and go back to sleep after a nightmare. You were not supposed to be afraid of the dark.  
  
But they had seen what could rise out of the darkness to many times. They had died because of that same darkness as many times as the fingers on one hand. And they knew what nightmares meant.  
  
" Explain." Rei ordered, her voice clear and crisp, even with the tired edge to it.  
  
" I am walking in a field of flowers, like the ones mom and I used to walk in when we lived in England. I here a mummer and I turn and there is..." Minako closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. " There is Kunzite. I turn to run and the flowers turn to blood. But when I run toward him they turn back into flowers. The he holds out his hand, but it's dripping in blood. My blood. Then I woke up." Minako whispered.  
  
Rei sighed. " Well here is the good news. It conforms what we already knew. The Generals are back. Here is the bad new. I have not a single idea as to what it means." Rei shrugged helplessly. " And the fire is not giving me any answers."  
  
" Damn." Ami muttered. Three sets of eyebrows shot up in muted surprise as laughter sprouted.  
  
Ami glared at them and sniffed. " I guess it won't be a good time to tell you guys that Endymion used the Golden Crystal last night. But I have no idea why or who they could have been trying to call. I am going to keep looking though.  
  
Rei growled and stood up with a violent jerk. Her breath came in heaves as she cursed the Ondago Atama's prince charming in varied sentences.  
  
" Was Usagi with him?" Minako demanded. Her eyes were wide and dark with emotions. It was one thing for Endymion to endanger himself. It was another to endanger Serenity.  
  
Ami nodded. Makoto threw her chair across the room and everyone started. " Damn princess needs to know when NOT to stick her nose in other people business. We don't need her in strange places with the Generals back in the picture."  
  
Ami shook her head. " We are not sure that she was in any danger. There is not way to prove it."  
  
Minako snorted. " There are ways to track the crystals. That you were able to find things out it proofs of that. This time the Generals may be working together. They were a pain in the butt when they worked alone. I shudder to think of what they are capable of doing now!"  
  
" I wish we knew for sure what they were up to. Are they after the crystal or something else?" Rei demanded.  
  
Makoto shrugged. " I would be happy to know why and how they came back. It bothers me that they are walking the streets after we killed them. They have what it takes to kill us. And that makes them a threat to Usagi."  
  
" Well, it set then; we fight first and ask questions later. If Usagi is near then we really will not allow them near her. We can not." Minako said her voice firm. Shoot now, ask later was not her policy, but dangerous measures called for dangerous times. Or something like that.  
  
The Silver crystal throbbed once.  
  
~*~  
  
" So Pluto told you guys that the Senshi brought you back?" Usagi said in quite bliss. She was completely unaware of the danger that lurked ahead of the men in her room.  
  
" Yes, and then Zach had to PANIC when he saw Ami." Jason grumbled.  
  
" We were in the process of trying to kill him when you called." Nate said simply. Mamoru winced in sympathy for his friend. He had been on the receiving end of the wrath of Jason before.  
  
" So that brings us to the original point." Kris said in a soft voice. " How much damage do we have to fix?"  
  
Usagi blinked and felt a large sweat drop form. " Let me put it this way. If you go near Minako right now she will use your innards for a chopping block."  
  
" Only my innards?" Jason quipped in a dry voice.  
  
Usagi managed to only roll her eyes instead of throwing the pillow she was using at his head. " Baka. Let me put it this way. Ami won't be able to find all the body parts!"  
  
Jason just snorted in disbelief. If they were anything like they had been on the moon, he was only slightly worried. If they were anything like they were on that cartoon, he was going to roll with laughter.  
  
Keaton watched Jason with amusement in his eyes. The man was a world class idiot. He hoped Rei took him down a few pegs. Apparently some of his ego from the Dark had stayed with him.  
  
" Things are not perfect yet Princess." Zach told her softly. " It is not a case of just winning the Senshi back, its also something more. Pluto gave us a warning just before we left. Said something about the danger being increased."  
  
" Which can mean only one thing." Nate said just as softly. " Danger once again is lurking around the corner. I have no idea who or what it can be, but someone is coming."  
  
Usagi paled. " If it is anything worse than the Shadow then we are screwed. The Senshi died last time."   
  
" Hey this time you have us. The Senshi may not like it, may not want it, but you do." Jason answered. He was unusually serious.  
  
" I hope you are right." Usagi whispered, snuggling into Mamoru's shoulder. Her voice was small like a child, but her eyes were hard. " I hope so."  
  
~*~  
  
Five shadows melted their way into the house. Their shapes changed and formed other shapes. Until something that resembled Evil forged it's way into being. There were five of them. Five individuals. And Five males.  
  
They were all normal looking until you saw the hair. And ears.   
  
The first was tall with an odd leather confection of pants. His skintight pants and brilliant red hair gave the impression of a deranged rock star. The whip coiled at his side did nothing to take away from that image. His name was even worse. Ian.  
  
And then there was the next. It appeared that his job was to make his brother seem pale in comparison. His bright blond hair looked like living gold. His entire outfit was in brilliant blue and it matched his eyes. His boots hat large heels at the end giving him a impression of a drag queen. The mirror at his side seemed only there to boast of his good looks. His name was Dake.  
  
The third was so ridiculous in appearance it was hard to believe. His shock of purple hair stood out on end, his dark silver eyes were shot with red. His neon green shirt did nothing to highlight either of his attributes. Brilliant pink pants finished the assembly. He was called Lance.  
  
And the finale two were simple mirror images of each other. One had Green hair, the other orange. The one with Orange hair had green eyes and the one with green hair had orange eyes. Both wore swords, each identical. They were Tip and Tipsy.  
  
In effect they all looked like someone had dumped the rainbow into a large pot hit the high blend. They were what came out. If you looked at them to long then you became slightly ill.  
  
" Brothers, at last we have made it to Planet earth. Here we may finally come into great power." Ian boasted.  
  
" And find babes." Lance finished as he cleaned his nails using a dagger. Tip and Tipsy rolled there eyes as they looked at each other.  
  
" Brother we have destroyed three solar systems. We have enjoyed more than one women. Every time we come to a new Senshi you get first pick. Would you for once concentrate on destroying the place before you!" Dake hissed, as he smoothed down his mane of blond hair.  
  
" We have felt power here like none other. This was also the place were Galaxa met her end." Ian hissed.  
  
" All I am saying." Lance grumbled," Is that maybe we should find women worthy of our time. Maybe not force them to our beds anymore. A companion of sorts."  
  
Ian rolled his eyes. Dake just continued to look into his mirror. Tip and Tipsy just snorted.  
  
" Let patroll and see what we can find. I sense a great power that is divided into to two halves. Once it becomes one it will be no use to us. For only they will be able to control it. But if we get our hands on it before that can happen, then we shall be able to bind it to our use." Ian growled. The other four just shrugged as they disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru looked at Michiru and Haruku as they all looked into the mirror. Something flickered and the images died. Hotaru felt like crying.  
  
" So they are in danger again." Haruku said, her clipped tones hard.  
  
Michiru sighed in thought. Her aqua eyes were tired, she had been at the mirror since dawn, and one of her lips were bleeding from were she bit it through. She sat heavily in her chair.   
  
" So it would seem. It would also seem we are not allowed to be involved yet." Michiru weekly stated. Hotaru hisses as she stomped around.  
  
" Its not fair." Hotaru growled. Haruku and Michiru looked at her with surprise.   
  
" What do you mean?" They chorused at the same time.   
  
Hotaru looked at them in surprise. " Do you think its fair that we must sit back and watch everytime they need are help? They hate us, you know that right? They do not want us near Usagi because they are afraid that we will steal her and then fail to protect her from the night."  
  
" Now wait a minute." Haruku snapped back, her green eyes dangerous.  
  
" Its are fault to." Hotaru growled. Her short frame trembled with emotion. Haruku glared at her, but Michiru looked defeated.  
  
" There is nothing we can do to change the past, little one." Michiru told her softly. " We did what we thought was right. We would do it again. We do not walk to same path as the Senshi and never will. But she is still are Princess. And we will still always protect her. And if we find a way to join this battle then so be it."   
  
" But if we can not, then do not hate us for it Hotaru." Haruku growled. Pain lined the tired eyes. " They know nothing of pain and torture. And we would like to keep it that way."  
  
Hotaru thought about correcting them. They had only died twice. The Inner Senshi had died many more times than that, and were destined to continue there pace. But they had tasted love and joy. Something the lonely outers had not.  
  
Hotaru sighed and placed her fingers in a flute and began to play. Soon the haunting sounds of the violin and the piano joined.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako looked over the triple Decker sundae and licked her lips. In celebration of getting her knew contract she was eating her heart out. The oozing sides of marsh mellow, fudge, and peanut butter dribbled over the sides. The heaps of whip cream and the mound of cherries topped three huge scoops of ice cream. A mound of Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry. Plus a large banana. It was the item dreams were made of.  
  
Minako balanced it all in her hands and the spoon was wrapped in a napkin, which rested in her pocket. The only thing that was left to be done was sit down and eat the thing.   
  
Of course the sight of a super model like blond eating the large calorie inducing product was enough to stop traffic. And to cause people to stare. Which was enough to cause Minako to fume. It was on thing to look when she was wearing a mini skirt, but quite another when she was trying to eat her ice cream.  
  
Which was how Keaton found her. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a haphazard type bun with small strand falling into her face and brushing against her ice cream. her blue eyes were smoky with temper, and her white tank top had a spot of fudge on it.   
  
Keaton forgot for a moment that he was in Tokyo and not in the Silver Millenium. Walking over he asked in a soft voice if she needed help. Minako turned with a grateful smile and froze at what she saw.  
  
Standing before he was Kunzite. It had to be. No one else had soft gray eyes, or long white hair that was begging to have her hands ran through it. His broad shoulders filled his shirt out nicely and she just knew he had a six pack.  
  
Minako froze when she realized what she was doing. She was checking out the man who had single handedly killed the Senshi. He was responsible for the deaths of them all. Her body went into sub zero. One thought entered her mind.  
  
Run.  
  
Minako shoved the mountain of ice cream and goo, her prize and her lunch, into his face. Shoved it and then held it in place for about five seconds as her body slowly caught up with her mind.  
  
The startled gasps of the on lookers was enough to cause her feet to pound against the ground as she fled. Her feet took her down the familiar streets and she unknowingly made it to Makoto's. Hopefully she would have something to eat. Her lunch money was now shoved up a Generals face.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami walked the short steps to Rei's shrine and tried not to laugh as she heard the loud yelling that came in from the fire room. It sounded like Chad had walked to close to the fire and caught himself on fire.   
  
Ami cautiously stuck her head into Rei's room and smiled at the angry brunette. Rei harumphed.  
  
" Letting him get on your nerves Rei?" Ami softly teased. She had come out of her shell a little over the years.  
  
" He could annoy Queen Serenity." Rei snapped. She then looked at Ami in question.   
  
" Have you found yourself saying things like that lately? Referring to the Moon Kingdom. It is really starting to weird me out." Rei announced, her tones low in thought.  
  
" Actually no." Ami said gently. " But I am speaking in some weird language or something like that. Mom caught me the other day mumbling over one of my experiments and about freaked. She wanted to know when I started to take another a language. I ran it through my database and do you know what it told me?"   
  
" What?" Rei questioned as she braided her long hair.   
  
" It was Mercurian." Ami said in a flat voice.  
  
Rei froze her movements and turned to look at her friend. " What?" Rei repeated numbly.  
  
" Apparently are past is coming back to haunt us." Ami said in a low mummer, afraid of what her words meant, and wishing she already knew.  
  
" Well, lets not worry about it until we can talk to the others." Rei said after a few moments of silence. Ami nodded her head in agreement. Both stood still for a few moments before the silence was shattered by the loud beeping of there communicators.  
~*~  
  
Makoto was in the process of pulling her brownies out of the oven when the door bell rang. Rolling her eyes she through her pot holders onto the counter top. Walking quickly to the door she smiled.  
  
" Do you guys have a radar programmed to my house to when I am cooking something?" Makoto demanded as she let Minako in. Minako shrugged and smiled brightly at her friend.  
  
" Are you cooking something Makoto?" Minako sweetly questioned, pretending that she did not smell the brownies.  
  
" You are a blond, did you know that?" Makoto teases as she put the brownies in the fridge to cool off quicker.  
  
" NO!" Minako said in fake horror. " Here all my life I had thought I was a red head. save me from the horror!"  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes again as she reached for the lunch meat and bread. " You are going to have to live with lunch meat. I have not had time to go to the store and do any major shopping."  
  
" That's fine. I was going to eat a monster sundae but some stupid General slammed his head into by bowl." Minako whinnied as she slammed turkey, lettuce, tomato, and mustered onto the pieces of bread.  
  
" He threw himself into your sundae?" Makoto questioned, pausing in putting the sliced meat onto her piece of white bread.  
  
" Well he asked if I needed help, I panic, used the only weapon I had, which was the ice cream, slammed it into his face, and ran here." Minako finished as she took a large bite out of the sandwich.   
  
The only sound for some time was the munching of bread until they heard a long sounding scream.  
  
Dropping there food they took off outside. Minako froze and felt Makoto slam into her back.  
  
In front of them stood two men tormenting a lovely looking girl. Their hair looked like they had died it with cool aid. Both froze as the men turned to look at them.  
  
" Hello my pretties." One taunted, his bright green hair going in a thousand directions. Minako felt her hand hit the panic button on her communicator just as the large bolt of energy was thrown there way.


	5. Bones and Skulls

I seemed to have skipped this chapter somehow….*shrug* Don't ask cause I don't know.

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: No own. 

Minako desperately dodged the blow and found herself hip deep in mud and some type of bramble. Quickly she threw her body to the side and desperately looked around for whatever had attacked her.

Unfortunately whatever it was found her first. Minako shocked back a scream when she was picked up by the throat. Her feet dangled off the ground and she froze when she met a pair of homicidal green eyes. 

They were not the dark lightening struck green of Makoto's, these shone with an insane light, and they had a need for death. Her death. Minako struggled to loose his hands and attracted in desperation. It did not matter if he was an evil space alien, he was still male.

Her foot struck with all the force she could gather, and out of Senshi form, and loosing air and ability to move, she still kick harder than the average human.

He dropped her like he had been burned and howled with pain. He lowered his hands as if to strangle her, but a bolt of lightening crashed into him, sending him back.

Makoto had used the distraction of the orange haired freak to duck back into her house. Hopefully Minako could hold on that long. A few moments later she was back in full Senshi pissed off form. One quick ThunderBolt and Minako was able to roll away.

Makoto turned her gaze to the two, Makoto blinked, now FIVE, men there. The more that came the worse the fashion sense. The freak with a dingy colored green hair looked at her like she was some type of…something.

Makoto heard the pounding of several feet and breathed a sigh of relief turning she almost fell backwards. The yoma type thing had twelve feet and twice as many arm. It looked at her with a head that was slowly separating into several more. And it smelled horrible.

" Oh shit." Jupiter hissed in vexation. " VENUS!"

Minako looked up and cursed violently. Looking around she rolled into the space in between houses. A few moments later Venus rolled out.

" Crescent Beam!" Minako hissed, sending a weak attack to see what its reaction would be. Until Mercury got here it was best to play it safe. The shot hit, but where there was one arm, there was now three.

Minako met Makoto's gaze and echoed her thoughts. "Shit."

~*~

Mars tore down the street her short mini skirt caused wild stares. A quick jump later and she was on the roofs jumping as quickly from one to the to the other. Only the pounding of boots let her know Ami was right behind her. 

Mars could practically feel the urgency coming from Venus and Makoto. She willed her legs to move faster. If anyone had looked they would only have seen two blurs, one of red, the other blue.

Mars landed next to Jupiter's with a start. At first all she would see were heads, arms, and legs. Her mouth had dropped open and shock reached across her features. 

When five of those heads turned at shot a beam at her, out of their mouths no less, Rei gave a surprised yelp and dodged. Right into the wall. 

Mercury dove behind car that parked in the street and quickly began to type away. So far no weak points. Damn.

~*~

Usagi looked up from her sandwich. She was eating with Mamoru and the Generals. So far she had found them to be as much fun in this lifetime as they had been in the last.

Jason and Zach seemed to feed off each other, ridiculing the others and teasing the life out of Mamoru. They had Usagi in none stop laughter since she had sat down. 

Nate threw in a comment every now and then, is facial expression far more entertaining than anything Jason or Zach could say. They knew it, and tried to make up for it.

Keaton and Mamoru talked about the things that had done. Much of it in common. The fast friendship and bond between Prince and Captain was once again firmly in place.

But all the merrier fun was cut in half when her beeper went of. Usagi picked it up and smiled at it. Carefully she angled it away from Nate who was sitting next to her.

" Yes." Usagi said in a chirpy motion.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mars' voice screamed. Silence was pronounced in the apartment.

" What's wrong?" Usagi demanded, panic evident in her voice.

" Where? WHERE? I am getting my ass kicked by some thirty arm and leg thing, and then there are the FIVE MALES WHO ARE LOOKING AT US LIKE A SIDE OF BEEF! Get your moonie ASS down here NOW!" Mars' yelled. The connection died after they heard the single long scream.

Usagi jumped to her feet and raced to the window. A flurry of feathers and ribbons, and she was gone.

Mamoru was hot on her trail. " Come on." He hollered over his shoulder, forgetting that the Senshi had not yet been told they were on their side. And the Generals, forgetting in there panic, were fast to follow.

~*~

Venus hissed in vexation holding her shoulder ware a small piece of scrapnel was buried, blood oozing threw her fingers, and desperately tired to think of a plan.

Her relief was great when Sailor Moon dropped down. " What took you so long?" 

" Sorry, I guess my compact is not working." Sailor Moon lied. 

" Have Mercury look at it later." Mars yelped, dodging a tad awkwardly, favoring one ankle.

" GOT IT!" Mercury said in a tired tone, dodging haven taken most of her energy. They were only super hero's, not super man.

" It his heel. He has an Achilles heel!" Mercury yelled, failing to dodge the blast of energy. She slammed into the very car that had been saving her, now acting as form of pain.

" Shi." Sailor Moon snapped. " Venus can you hit it?"

Venus closed her eyes and sighed. " I can try. But the shrapnel is in my right arm, and that's the arm I shoot with." Pain was evident in her arm. But her eyes were determined.

" I can do it." Mars told them. " If you can give me distraction." Venus nodded her head. " JUPITER!"

Jupiter grinned, cracking her knuckled in a disturbing manner. " Its only got thirty arms by know. Dagon from one of my Moons had sixty when we rumbled." With that Jupiter hit the thing in a full arm to arm.

Venus readied her chain hissing in pain. Mars pulled her arms in a bow form and sighted. Jupiter felt the signal but found, to her surprise that her body was being carefully wound up like a package.

" Oh no you don't." Jupiter hissed. Rei felt drops of sweat slowly fall down her face as she concentrated on keeping the power level up. 

Jupiter took hold of the lightning. Using sheer concentration she smirked. " Thunder Dragon."

The Dragon Swept around her and the Yoma, and the force knocked her back into a wall, and caused it to grow even more. But it gave Rei the moment she needed.

" Sniper Arrow." Mars hissed. The fire flew forward leaving her feeling slightly empty, but new flames rose up to fill the void. 

Jupiter rolled away and stumbled to Mercury who was crawling out of the cave that her body had left in the side of the car. Minako was walking over, blood having stained the entire glove, and sat down next the Sailor Moon.

Mars allowed herself to sigh when she saw Tuxedo Kaman move into the clearing. But her heart stopped when she saw a familiar face behind him. Blue eyes gleamed with some foreign emotion. Mars narrowed her eyes.

Jadeite ran behind his Prince, unaware of the danger he was in. Her never saw Mars form the arrow and he never saw the fire arrow come racing at his heart. 

Zoicite did, however. He hit his friend with the full force of a full back and they crashed to the ground.

" Rule one when dealing with Senshi. WATCH MARS!" Zoicite yelled in his ear. Jadeite snarled. 

Minako starred at the Generals, and then at the drag queen wanna bees. The term, deep shit came to mind.

The blond Drag Queen floated forward. His eyes were locked on Sailor Moon with something close to worship in his gaze. Minako rolled her eyes. It had the love bug had bit again.

" M'lady, you beauty astounds me. Join me and my brothers and never lack for want."

Sailor Moon looked at him then looked at Venus. She pointed to herself and when he nodded, she calmly stepped behind Tuxedo Kaman. Crazy yoma's were one thing. Lovesick villains, well he could take care of them.

" Are you smoking some type of shit?" Mars snapped, keeping her eyes locked on the Generals, bow knocked and loaded. 

" Go screw yourself." Jupiter snapped at him.

" Your insolence is uncalled for. Next time we will bring a powerful Ygeth, and we will destroy you." With that the five beings were gone.

And left in their wake, four pissed Senshi, and Four irritated Generals.

" Guys there are Endymion's Generals. They are on are side." Sailor Moon said in a cheerful voice. Four heads slowly swiveled to her.

" Are you on crack?" Mars growled.

" WHAT?" Jupiter and Venus demanded. 

" Can't you guys remember?" Sailor Moon rambled, leaving the Senshi with befuddled gazes. " They are to Endymion what you guys are to me!"

" No offence here Princess," Minako said, her tone living ice. "But the last memory I have of the Moon Kingdom is that man," She pointed at Kunzite ruthlessly. " Running a sword through my stomach. No offense or anything but this lifetimes memories are not much better."

" Hold on…" Jadeite started but Mars ruthlessly cut him off.

" Shut up. Venus has the floor, and unless you want you tongue cut out, I suggest you shove it." Mars hissed, anger from two lifetimes welling up in her stomach. Her eyes burned with it, and that alone was enough to shut him up.

" You four stay a way from our princess." Jupiter hisses, her eyes sizing Nephrite up like he was a piece of meat.

" If you try to hurt her in anyway, I will kill you. All of you." Venus hissed. Stalking over she grabbed Sailor Moon with her good arm. 

" We have something to talk about." Venus snarled before stalking away.

Mars lowered her bow and glared before turning and helping Mercury. Both limped off together.

" Damn females." Jadeite snapped, watching Mars limp. " If they would just let us help them."

Kunzite snorted and looked at his friend. He was still, after so many years; impressed with the way that Venus handled herself. " Looks like thy are not babies anymore are they?"

Nephrite and Zoicite burst into laughter. " You got punked!"

Tuxedo Kaman watched Venus hall Sailor Moon off and sighed. 

"You guys have a lot of damage control. A lot of it."

~*~

Usagi took a seat in one of the wooden chairs in Rei's shrine and weakly smiled.

" You have a lot of explaining to do." Minako growled. Her eyes still held a battle light, and Ami worked over the piece of shrapnel and was mumbling curses under her breath.

" Minako! Why did you not say it was this bad. You muscles have been ripped into several pieces. No wonder you could not move! I can get this shrapnel out, but we are going to need to call Hotaru."

Minako bit her lip, tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 

"Not until Usagi explains about the Generals. I refuse to have the outers in on this. This is Inner business." 

Usagi looked at there angry voices and she sighed. " The Generals were not always evil. " She glared at Rei when the girl gave off a loud snort.

" They were friends to us." Usagi continued. 'And the love of your lives, but you do not need to know that right now,' " But when the Earth was attacked they sacrificed themselves so Endymion could get away. Beryl brain washed them the way she brain washed Endymion."

Usagi sighed as she looked at her hands, tears hidden in her eyes. 

" But when mother sealed Beryl into the Negaverse, they were sealed as well. It wasn't until I destroyed Metallica that they were freed from the grasp."

She looked at them with a firm look. " I even gave them a once over with the Silver Crystal." 

Minako looked at Ami, Rei, and Makoto. A message passed through them. Because even now she felt as if they were the Senshi and she the Queen, an invisible barrier went up between them. Light then, but with the ability to grow. 

" Fine." Minako said in a low voice. It was evident by the set of her shoulders that she did not agree but was willing to wait. " You may trust them, Usagi, but we do not. If they step out of the line once, we will kill them."

" That is all I can ask for, is a chance." Usagi looked at Minako. " Now lets worry about Minako arms, and Rei's ankle."

Makoto reached for the phone.

~*~


	6. Pots and Pans

Mira moon: It takes time. I mean, hello, can anyone say past resentment! J 

Blue eyes: Thank you so much. They were afraid they were going to have to shock her heart, but luckily not! She is home now!

Warrior of Ice: Glad you like the villians. Laughed my ass off writing them.

Kaze: Read BOTH!

Rona: I always wondered what it would be like if they saw the Senshi. It was always a question. I felt sorry for them to!

Ibora: Hey ice cream can be VERY dangerous.

Monoxide Child: You getting ahead of me! Back up! J No really you are just going to have to wait. And I promise a good Rei/Jason seen just for you!

Marni: Thanks for the review!

Also for all those who want a darker more violent story try out Aurora Eos Rose. Her story redemption is on my favorites list. It has everything you want. Lust, dark male senshi (trust me GOOD!) and everything inbetween. She also has a really good page dedicated to Shittenou (the Generals name Like Senshi). It is a must check out!

Okay ON TO THE SHOW!

Rei looked out the window and raked a hand through her dark hair. It fell in a cascade of night around her form.

" Do they have to come?" Minako growled, sounding like a two year old instead of the leader of Senshi.

" YOU are getting that shoulder fixed." Usagi hissed. For once she sounded truly upset and it caused Rei to consider letting her own anger go. But a pair of mocking blue eyes, the eyes that had been haunting her sleep for the past two nights, entered her line of vision and it flared again.

" We made it without them once," Rei insisted turning to her Princess, " We sure as hell don't need them now. I mean, Usagi, how many times have they tried to maim, hurt, kill us?"

" They have changed!" Usagi insisted. Her eyes were wide but they saw that she meant it.

Makoto heaved a breath of frustration. " I don't care if they walk grannies across the street and play boy scout, I DO NOT TRUST THEM." Makoto snapped irritably.

" Let not worry about the Generals right now." Ami said. " Rei get me another towel. I need to shut this bleeding of." Rei stood in a fridged manner and limped. 

Ami raked a hand through her own tossled hair, " Never mind. Sit, Rei. Makoto you get me another towel. And maybe you could fix some tea?" 

Makoto was gone and back in a matter of moments. The blond Senshi under Ami's care was white and the signs of strain on her face were becoming more apparent.

Just then the sound of screeching tires reached there ears. Two cars stopped in front of the temple. Rei growled and reached for her wand but was stopped by Usagi. Rei growled as she watched the men pound up the steps.

Zach was the first to reach the scene. Makoto seemed to be the only one not hurt, and her arms were crossed and her lips compressed. Twin flames of green looked at him in warning.

He let his eyes flip to the brunett sitting with her leg propped up. Her face was pale and it only highlighted the dark beauty of her face. Her eyes blazed, with what he was not sure, and her eyes narrowed when he felt a shadow dropped over him. He did not have to turn to know Jason was the cause of her temper.

Next he looked Usa over. Her face was warm with welcome and she seemed to be doing okay. That was good. Mamoru would have been on a rampage other wise. 

Turning he strode to Ami who had a blood soaked towel pressed over Minako's shoulder. Minako turned and looked at him head on. Her expression was filled with pain, but he caught the warning in it.

" What do you belive the problem to be." Zach ask the last member of the group. Dark blue eyes latched onto his. Her face was tired and he saw the stiff way she moved. There was a cut below her temple. 

" Ripped tendons, and who knows what else. Ho…Saturn is not avalable." Ami looked at him for a moment. " What do you think you can do to help her?"

Zach looked at her weighing his words. " One of my gifts is healing. It is not quite the same as Saturns, though. I can only heal cetain things. Luckily this is in my area." He looked at Minako and saw the light blue eyes might have been pain filled but they missed nothing.

" With your permission?" Zach said softly, directing his question at Minako. She looked at him straight in the eye and he got the impression she was reading his soul. He had thought Rei was the only one who could do that. A few moments later she nodded.

Placing his hands on the wound, Zach closed his eyes and began the process of binding the injured parts.

Rei looked directly outside and refused ot acknowledge Jason, who stood directly behind her. She knew, just knew, that if she even opened her mouth she was going to be nasty. And no matter how much she hated this General, she had promised Usagi. But if he made one…just one…smart ass comment about her heels, promise be dammed.

" So…long time no see?" Jason said in a tentitive manner. Rei turned and gave him what the others called her Empress look. One brow raised and she did not say a single word.

Jason gulped uncomfortable and tried again. " How have you been doing?"

Rei bluntly rolled her eyes this time and gave him a cold shoulder as she turned back to the window.

" Hey, I am TRYING to be nice." Jason snapped irritably. 

Rei sighed and looked at him. " And I do not want any part of it, hotshot. Do I have to get up and kicked you like a dog?" 

Jason narrowed his eye. " With that ankle you could not kick a fly." He growled back. Heat simmered between the two.

Rei growled low in her throat. " For you, I would forget the ankle. Trust me."

" You know," Jason said pulling up a chair like he had all the time in the world, " You would have more friend if you were more civil."

" Yes more friends like you? Oh yes, friends are always good to have around. Expecially when they are trying to kill you." Rei said in a low angry tone.

Jason's blue eyes flared. " You know, I do not know why I try."

Rei raised her brow at him. " Neither do I."

Jason got up and stalked away in irritation.

Nate leaned over to Keaton and smiled. " Rei 1, Jason 0." Keaton just grunted.

~*~

Makoto hummed as she placed the tea bags into the water. Watching the water change color she sighed as she thought about the situation they were in.

Rei and Jason just kept shooting dirty looks at each other, as if they was going to solve the problem. Zach and Ami were working to heal Minako, but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Nate and Keaton just starred at her and Minako until you flet like you were on the market as a side of beef. And all Usagi and Mamoru could do was cuddle. So Makoto had fled to the kitchen so she could get away from all the stupidity that was going on.

Reaching into her cookie pot, Makoto pulled out a couple of dozen freshly done cookies and placed them on a different tray. Also Makoto pulled out the cherry pie she had done before Minakot had done. The brownies she was saving them for later.

Grabbing the pie Makoto opened the door that went into living area. Shoving the swinging door with more force thatn she had ment to she was surprised when she heard a yelp. Turning she blinked when she saw Nate holding his nose. 

" Well, get out of the way." Makoto said in exasperation. Nate just looked at her with injured chocolate eyes and Makoto shrugged. Placing the pie on the table Makoto walked back into the kitchen.

This time instead of hitting him with the door, which had been a accident!, she now stomped on his foot. Of course all of it was a complete accident!

Walking for the last time Makoto carefully looked around the door. Sliding carefully out Makoto watched her feet as to where she was going. Which was why she did not see Nate with his nose covered in a towel walking back into the living room. And why a few moments later she lost one of her favorite tea sets.

All Usagi could do was laugh. She had no idea what was funnier, watching Nate snarl at Makoto or watching Makoto box his ears. The champion of justice laughed until she cried. And fell of the couch with a loud thud.

~*~

Minako munched on one hand and watched Zach try to pin Rei down, who was hoping away from him screaming that she was not having a dark general, ex or not, touch her ankle. She was waiting for Saturn.

It got expecially violent when she got her hands on one of Makoto's pans. It was one of the larger skillets and even off balance with one foot, she still swung with surprising accuracy. Which, unfortunetly, Jason found out.

Watching the Second Ranking General attempt to grab the pan from Rei was rather amusing. It soon turned into a full General chase, and it took Usagi falling on top of her to get her to stop running. 

Minako just shook her head and leaned back. Hearing a low chuckle next to her Minako peaked a single eye open.

" Its amazing how you managed to live with them all these years and not kill one of them." Keaton told her, his grey eye gentle holding a look that seemed almost déjà vu. 

" Yah, but there loyal and I would die for them." Minako said simply closing her eyes and blocking out the sound. Soon she was fast asleep, a side effect of being healed by Zach.

Keaton picked the taller women up and gentle placed her on the couch. His arms and heart screamed at him not to put her down, but with more self-control then he knew he had, he placed her on the couch. Covering he lithe form with a blanket he headed over to help try to keep Jason from being killed.

~*~

Rei walked down the street and grumbled under her breath. It had been two days since she had seen the Generals, and the wonderful Drag Queen idiots, and it caused her to wonder what was up.

Something was edging in the back of her mind. It was something that she simply could not but her finger on. Walking over to Star Bucks, Rei bought herself a simple coffee to go. She really was not into that Triple Mocha whatever it was with all that foam that Minako craved.

Sitting down on the side of the street Rei looked up when she heard a voice call her name. Looking over Rei sulked deeper into bench she was sitting on. Chad walked over with his dopey grin and plopped himself down like he owned the thing.

Rei smiled and nodded in the right places and finally resorted to telling him to bug off. But of course Chad thought she was just being temperamental when she really just wanted him to leave. Finally Rei stormed off and could have strangled anyone.

Rei closed her eyes and growled again. Her day could not get any worse. First it had started with her Grandfather wanting to know who the kind young man who had come by yesterday had been. He had described him as a tall handsome young man with blond hair. Was he a relative of Minako's?

Then Chad had been running into her left and right wanting to know if she would go out with him. What did he think, that if he bugged her enough she would just say yes?

Rei sighed. Hearing something between a roar and a scream, the sound sending goose bumps down her spine Rei slowly turned. Nope, things just got worse. Rei looked around trying to find some type of weapon. Remembering Minako telling them she had thrown her Ice cream Rei through her entire cup of scalding hot coffee into the single eye of the creature.

It roared in pain and Rei turned on her heel. Only to run smack dab into a solid chest. Falling to the ground with enough force to jar her body and to bruise her tailbone Rei looked up. Meeting a pair of mocking orange eyes she groaned. 

Her day had just been blown to hell.

~*~

Minako walked carefully in the new heels she had just bought. Smoothing her pale yellow skirt and matching shirt, she knew she looked good. It was a good thing because she had a meeting in ten minuets. The place she was going was not to fair from there.

" Usagi, I am heading out. I will be back later!" Hearing the muffled shout Minako closed the door behind her.

Looking at her perfectly painted nails Minako headed down the busy street. There was no wind so her hair fell in smooth waves down her back. Today she met with the man who was going to make or break her carrier. 

Mr. Dash was perhaps the best photographer today. He was the one man that no one argued with. He had seen it all, and taken a picture of it. He was the best, and her agent had gotten her in to see him. All it would take was one photo by him, and she was set.

Which was why seeing Rei pinned down by the Yoma pissed her off beyond reason. Watching Rei hold own against the thing Minako picked up her cell phone.

" Yes, Mr. Dash would please?"

A few seconds later Minako put on the biggest show of her life. Models just had to beautiful not smart.

" Yes, Mr. Dash?" Minako said putting a hysterical note in her voice. Hearing his answer she continued. " My care BLEW a tire. I am like stuck here in the middle of a BUSY street and I have no way of making it the… the meeting on time. I called the repair unit but they…" Minako let out a perfectly planned sob. Hearing his reassurances that he understood her predicament and to come when she could.

Minako sobbed that she would. After he hung up Minako rolled her eyes. She should be an actress.

Ducking into an alley she transformed to help her friend. Only to find her in the arms of a Green haired freak.

AN: SO I left a lot of stuff out. Trust me when I say I am happy to get this much out. This week has been hell on wheels and next week is so not any better. These next three weeks are going to be extremely hectic. I will try to work on the next chapters whenever possible! Thank you for you patience and reviews.


	7. Fighting Fire With Fire

Have you ever heard of happily ever after? You know where the prince gets the princess and the loyal, handsome Captain of the Guard gets the Lady-in-Waiting?  
  
Life is never a fairy tale, and so far, I have yet to see a happily ever after. How do I know all this crap? 'Cause I am the princess and I did get the prince. But I am waiting for the second half of the story. You know the one where everyone lives happily?  
  
Well I am still waiting for it. Which is why I, the future Queen of the World, Mother to an adorable, if not slightly annoying, Princess, am starring at five sulking men? Five I hear you say? Yes five.  
  
Jason, Nate, Zach, and Keaton all look like they have been bitch slapped. Mamoru just looks sulky because everyone else does. I think they made a club or something out of it. Personally I just want to shove my ice cream into all of there faces, even if Minako has nailed Keat with that trick already, and tell them to suck it up.  
  
"And tell me again why you guys are just sitting her, whining, and not moving off your butts to go and get them?" Usagi demanded in a hot tone.   
  
"Because as of right now they would like to chop us into little pieces of liver and then roast us, then scatter our ashes to the four corners of the world and never think of us again." Jason said simply.  
  
But, as it went, Usagi was not buying it. "Oh suck it up. The Jadeite I knew a long time ago would just laugh and chase her more after every fit Rei threw his way. Keaton, Kunzite never let Minako think of another guy, once he figured out he wanted her. Zach, you're used to chasing shy, what's the big deal? Nate, are you scared of Makoto?" Usagi growled at them. She looked at all the men in front of her and sighed.   
  
"I guess I had better run an ad in the paper for new soul mates for the Senshi." All the men turned back to her and Usagi growled. "The men you four in past where had more balls."  
  
"Now what one second." Zach hissed.  
  
Before he could get off a smart ass comment the communicator Usagi always carried went of. Growling Usagi slammed it open. "What?"  
  
"Usagi," Makoto's voice asked a hint of worry in its tone, "Have you seen Rei or Minako lately?"  
  
"Minako had some modeling meeting this morning, and Rei was supposed to meet Ami for lunch."  
  
"Usagi, I am talking to Ami. Rei missed lunch. She is close to twenty minutes late. They are not answering there communicators." Makoto's tone was clearly worried. The five men sitting around the table were leaning so close to here they almost flipped the table.  
  
"Damn. Do you think something wrong?"  
  
"Ami has been picking up some major power signals from about three blocks to your east. But there is no sign of Mars or Venus. But she says she is picking up there normal signatures. Could you check it out?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"Sure, I have Mamo-chan with me." Usagi thought it best not to mention the fact that she had the Generals as well. But by the glint that entered her friends mind she guessed that it might had registered anyway.  
  
"Be careful. Ami and I are on our way."  
  
Usagi looked up at the determined faces of the Generals in front of her. "Well her we go again."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei struggled to get some type of air into her lungs. Any type would work. She was slowly reaching the black out stage. It felt like her arms and legs were not even part of her body anymore. Hearing something that sounded like painful gasps Rei realized through the fog in her brain that it was her.  
  
Rei felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body went limp. Just as the blackness took over her vision she felt the hands let go. Rei dropped like the weak piece of putty she was and even as the air returned to her brain she felt herself lose her slight grasp on consciences.   
  
"Take that, you ugly freak of nature." Minako growled, holding the chair in a bat like way, her arms still tingling from the force she had used to smash it into the guys head and back.  
  
"You'll pay for that, bitch." The green haired, whatever he thought he was, and raised his arms. Minako felt the air stir and rolled just in time to keep from getting brained by a large energy bolt.  
  
"Play by the rules. I don't have magic, you can't use it." Minako taunted. "Or does it take magic to kill a weakling?"  
  
Minako stopped running when she crashed into to something like a rock. Looking into green hair and orange eyes Minako brought the chair into his side and rolled again. Minako winced and knew her shoulder was going to have a large bruise.  
  
"Looks like we have one with some spunk here, don't you think brother?" Orange eyes said to green. Minako felt her heart drop into her stomach at the looks she was getting. Looking around frantically she cursed mentally when she spotted her purse lying next to Rei. Inside it was her communicator. There was no way she could call back up, and Rei was in la la land.   
  
"Shit." Minako said simply as she watched the energy bolts form on there hands. Suddenly a large form was crashing into her and sent her rolling over the wooden chair she still had in her hand. It jarred her left hand something painful, but her body never hit the ground. Minako found herself looking into a pair of dark grey eyes that held only worry. They took her breath away.  
  
Jadeite looked frantically around for Rei and heard a small groan and turned. His face paled visibly when he saw that she was in the middle of cross bolt action between idiots one and two. They were firing at Nephrite and Zoicite as they tried there best to keep there attention off Minako and Kunzite.  
  
Rei opened her eyes painfully and tried to get them to focus. It was like being stuffed into a large cotton ball. Slowly her arms and legs tingled back to life, leaving Rei with the sensation of being taken off ice. Rei rolled to her knees and shoved a dark strand of hair out of her way. Looking around Rei groaned again.  
  
Life was never easy was it?  
  
Rei breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jupiter and Mercury headed her direction. But the smiled faded when she saw them stop short by some type of beast. It was even uglier than the last one.   
  
It had only one head and its body tapered off into some type of snake like creature with its upper body looking like some type of lion. It looked like they had taken several bodies of creatures and stuck them together.  
  
Rei dragged herself to her feet and walked into an area hidden bye bushes. Raising her transformation wand Rei opened her mouth to call on Mars. Only some type of croak comes out instead. Rei winced as that pulled on her throat muscles and stamped her foot.  
  
There was nothing she could do to help.   
  
Jupiter looked at Mercury and both stumbled back a foot from the pure stench of the thing. It smelled like garbage, only about ten times worse. Like rotten eggs that had been sitting out in the hot sun for a week. Makoto held her hand over her nose and winced.  
  
"This thing had one hell of a stench." Her voice was weak and her eyes watered. "How the hell do we beat it Mercury?"  
  
Mercury was in the process of typing, her nose scrunched up in disgust. Even her calm features look disgusted. "Fire."  
  
Jupiter looked around. "Then where the hell is Mars?"  
  
The thing choose that moment to charge  
  
Nephrite and Zoicite dove behind a couple of trees and winced as they hit. "You know, I am tired of playing cat and mouse." Zoicite snapped.   
  
"I agree. Lets rumbled." Nephrite muttered his tone icy.   
  
Zoicite made a curious motion with his hands and a large staff, not unlike Pluto's, was held in his hands. On the top of it was a curved over edge, almost like a Shepard's staff, but the curve was made out of pure Zoicite. The rest of the staff was made out of some curious crystal.  
  
Nephrite mimicked his motion and in his hand rested a battle ax of huge proportions. The doubled edge blade was as large as his two hands put together. The hilt was as long as one arm. A loop made for carry it attached itself to his hip.   
  
"Let's go." Nephrite hissed. His stony brown eyes were not the least bit happy about the situation.  
  
Zoicite nodded and both stepped out behind the tree. Dumb and dumber had turned to Minako and Kunzite and where ready to fry them to bits.   
  
"Eyes of the Heavens…Rage." Nephrite hissed, swinging the ax and allowing it to push him back a step. A single shot of white hot energy raced into the air, embedding into the Orange haired freaks back. He screamed once and turned, his eyes blood shot.  
  
Zoicite slammed his staff into the ground and the top part began to glow in a pale green color. Almost a misty ice. "Crystal Ice…Embed." Sharp points of green crystal slammed forward. Green hair had been warned by his brothers cry turned in time to dodge and only got nailed in the shoulder. Both men hissed.  
  
"You have not seen the last of us!" They disappeared as quickly as they came. Nephrite and Zoicite slumped from the sheer amount of energy that had been used.   
  
Rei watched Mercury and Jupiter dance around the smelly creature. Her hands were clutching each other so tight they drew blood from little half moon from where her nails had dug in.   
  
Everything was going fine until the thing decided to turn and fire at an unsuspecting Jadeite. The blond dodge quick enough but in the short time he had taken his eyes off the beast, it had decided to charge. Rei watched in horror as the thing threw Jadeite into a tree.  
  
Jupiter watched Jadeite snapped backward and fall limply to the ground. The man pulled himself back up, but he was shaking his head as if he was not completely aware of where he was.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon…Crash." Jupiter screamed, the attack hitting the beast, causing him to roar with agony. It turned with a furious gaze and charged her instead. The fur that surrounded the monsters body stood strait up from the charge. If it got anywhere near any of them then they would get a nice charge. Shit.  
  
Mercury and her frantically dodged. Again.  
  
Rei felt the fire that she could not release well inside her. She had to transform. She had to. Rei reached for the fire again, this time unknowingly without saying the words, and felt the fire race around her.   
  
Mars dropped down and she glared at the creature that had hurt him. For some unknown, unprocessed reason, the fact that Jadeite had been hurt, the fact that he was lying on the ground recovering his wits, it infuriated her.  
  
Mars placed her hands together and though about the fire bird, mentally calling Fire soul. The fire leapt from her hands and tore in the creatures back. It howled in pain. Mars closed her eyes and allowed her hands to play into the air, as if making a bow and arrow.   
  
Her hands and eyes snapped open and she aimed for the creature's heart. A flick of her wrist and the fire arrow was spinning forward. The creature howled as it was consumed by the flames. Mars allowed her shoulders to relax. Her dark violet eyes starred at Jadeite until he got to his feet. Then she turned and headed to Minako, who was still wrapped in the tall General.  
  
Minako pulled herself from his eyes and looked around. Opps. Look liked the battle was over. Minako turned back to him her face a study of confusion. "Why are you helping me?" Her done was soft but demanding.  
  
Kunzite looked into her light blue eyes and allowed himself to grin on the inside, but not on the outside. This was the Minako he remembered. The happy go lucky, slightly ditzy, but with the core of steel. He was happy to see her soft side instead of her pissed off warrior princess she had been showing lately.   
  
"Because," Kunzite whispered," My heart refuses to allow me to do anything else." Gently he disentangled her and stood up to help Jadeite.   
  
Rei sat down next to her, her face pale and worn. She had de-transformed and now her body was aching like crazy.   
  
"Rei, are you okay?" Minako demanded looking at the already rapidly forming bruises. The girl but a hand to her throat and nodded. Her face looked pained, but besides that she seemed to be doing alright.  
  
Jason ran a hand through his blond hair and watched the other go back to their normal appearances. Zach sat down and watched Ami and Makoto walk over to there friends. All of a sudden Minako shot up, screamed she was late, and took off down the street. It left the other three blinking and then bursting into laughter.   
  
Sailor Moon sat down and in a flurry of ribbons and feathers was Usagi again. "Sorry that we did not help, we were dealing with some type of energy barrier." Her expressing was confused. "Why could all of you deal with it, and we could not?"  
  
Ami began to hammer out on her computer and there was a tense silence for a moment. "I think it had something to do with the golden and silver crystals. They were blocked somehow, so you two, the carriers, could not enter." Ami shrugged. "I need to see it in action to have a better idea of what was going on."  
  
Rei looked at her watched and made a later motion. Jason jumped to his feet and looked at her. "I am walking you home."  
  
Rei opened her mouth but remembered she could not talk, and instead stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Her face and body language said 'go to hell'.  
  
"You are not arguing with me on this one." His voice was firm and cool, and Rei found the fire in his gaze startling. But, being herself, had every intention of being stubborn. Her lips thinned as her eyes narrowed. Both held the 'no way' look.  
  
"I agree with Jason." Usagi said softly, her eyes telling Jason he owed her. "I think its best if he walks you home. There was a reason those things attacked you."   
  
Rei huffed and on a turn of her heel stomped off. Jason winked at Usagi and took off after the furious Senshi.  
  
Ami and Makoto sighed. "You heading home Usagi?"  
  
"Yes. Mamoru can walk me home. What are you two doing?"  
  
Both women eyed the men who had perked up. "Going to eat lunch." They both said, there voices blended together. "Alone." They added as an after thought. Makoto and Ami looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Be careful." Usagi called as they walked away. Looking at the sad faces of Nate and Zach she sighed. "And why are you two not following them?"  
  
Both men looked at her then at the retreating back of the two Senshi and took off.  
  
Usagi looked at Keaton who winked and stood up. He began a leisurely path down the street. Taking a right he disappeared into a different place.  
  
Usagi laid her head against Mamoru's shoulder and sighed. "Match making with crazy aliens is rough. Buy me some ice cream?"  
  
~*~  
  
Rei walked up the steps to the temple and rolled her eyes when she heard him come up behind her. He had chatted the entire time, unabashed that she could not answer. Rei was beyond tempted to hit him. She had. Twice.   
  
He, of course, had laughed.  
  
"So this is your temple." Jason commented, his expression easy going. That moment Chad and her grandfather walked onto the front lawn. Rei's expression said she hoped it could not get any worse.   
  
"Rei! It's about time you brought home a man!" Her grandfather said lightly. His eyes where scanning Jason's clean shoulders and smooth muscles. His frame was tall, but not overly. The shirt he wore only hinted at the solid chest and back.  
  
Rei made a crossing motion and violently shook her head. Chad was glaring at the man with every intention of starting a fight. Rei stomped her foot to get their attention.   
  
Grandpa turned to look at his granddaughter, who normally would have yelled a storm about a boyfriend, and he noticed the dark bruises circling her throat. It pained him to see them, but Rei had told him close to a year ago who she was. He had a pretty fair idea of what was going on.  
  
"Chad, go get me some water." Grandpa said firmly. The lad heisted before doing so.  
  
"You're another one of those people aren't you?" Grandpa demanded.  
  
Jason looked at him for a second before nodding. "I am to Mamoru what Rei is to Usagi."  
  
The old man turned at look at the furious expression on Rei's face and the amused one on the blonds. "I am her grandfather. It is about time a man took interest in Rei." Rei made a chocking nose in the back of her throat. "I thank you for watching over her. You may come whenever you like. And whether or not my granddaughter likes it. I like you." Rei chocked again and stomped into the temple. She slid the door behind her with a bang.  
  
"Quite a temper my Rei has. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
Jason smiled and held out his hand. "I am Jason. And I like being burned."  
  
The old man laughed and smiled. "You came to the right place."  
  
~*~  
  
Ami walked home with dragged steps. She and Makoto had eaten and then had to high tail it out of there in order to loose the double shadows that had been following them. Zach and Nate may have found the whole situation funny, but she sure as hell did not.  
  
Walking in the front door and blinked when she smelled pasta. A smile lit up her collected features when she noticed her mother was home.   
  
Ami walked into the kitchen and smiled at the petite form of her mother looking over a cook book.  
  
"Ami your home." Her mother said smiling.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing to you." Ami admitted.   
  
"A young man called." Her mother said softly. Ami froze looking at her mother in hope. She had never given up hope that Greg would come back.   
  
"He said his name was Zach. He sounded very nice looking." Her mother's eyes sparkled and Ami frowned.   
  
"He is not nice. And he is not nice looking." Ami growled. Her face froze when a certain thought entered her mind. Zachary Green was very nice looking. With his thick slightly curly hair and his sparkling mint eyes, he was what you called a heart breaker.   
  
Her mother caught the look and smiled to herself. She had been right. "I invited him to dinner. He should be here with in the hour." Ami made a chocking noise and her mother listened until she heard her head up the stairs. Bingo.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako walked out of the photo shoot looking like a wet bag. Or as much of a wet bag that she could. She was not looking forward to the long walk back to her apartment. And she had left her cell phone and cash at home. That what she got for running late though.  
  
Just as she began to walk down the street she heard the sound of a car pulling up. Looking over she saw a perfect Mercedes pulled up. The window rolled down and Minako had the urge to scream. One pick up line and she was not going too be held responsible for the actions she took. It was actually Keaton behind the wheel, which was the only thing saving him from being brained.  
  
"You want a lift?" His low tones questioned easily.  
  
Minako weighed the options in her head. Go with the man who looked like the man who had tried to kill her more times than she could count, but who had saved her life twice so far. Or walk on her aching feet.  
  
Minako opened the car door and said in a firm voice. "Go to the next stop light and turn right. We can go from there." And in some odd, far away part, she felt just a touch of peace enter her chaotic heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto groaned as she walked to her front porch and saw him there. What was it with these guys and there tendencies to show up unannounced. Did they want the girls to kick them around?   
  
"What do you want?" Makoto asked in a weary voice. Her tone was hard and her face the same.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay." Nate said simply. Makoto watched in awe as he simply stood up and began to walk down the street. Usagi's voice begging them to give them a chance rang through her ears.  
  
"Wait." Makoto said softly. She did not think he heard her, but he stopped and turned. Makoto offered him a weak smile. "You want to come in and get something to drink?"  
  
Nate looked at her hesitant features and smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you." As she unlocked her front door she was left with the question of what had she done?

~*~

Hotaru looked over at the snuggled pair of parent she had always known. It did not matter that she did have a father out there somewhere, these two where the ones that she loved. She did love her dad, and missed him, but somehow she knew that these would die for her.

But at the moment it did not bring her any comfort.

They knew about what was going on with the Inner Senshi, knew what the enemy was, and yet one word from Pluto and they were willing to leave it up to chance. And it broke her heart. The Outers may have been her parents, but the Inners had given her the chance to live.

It was moments like these that she missed Chiba-Usa the most. Hopefully her bunny eared friend was fine somewhere in the future. Maybe one day they could play again, but Hotaru got the sad feeling she would be a adult and Chiba-Usa a baby. 

Unless she had somehow died between then and now.

The idea caused Goosebumps to rise on her arms, what threat could be big enough to cause the thousand year sleep and force the hand of her power? What could make her use the glaive to such destruction? She knew if anyone laid a finger on Usagi she would. But that seemed unlikely with the Inners guarding her and now the Generals coming back. 

That was the one thing she kept from them all. When she had died she had been given back the memories of before her Silence. Yes she had been locked up but somehow curiously apart of everything. She knew the Inners loved the Generals and vise versa. And knew the path of thorns they now treaded. But the question was always how to help.

Hotaru sighed and laced her fingers together and watched the sun set. These were the times she really missed Chiba-Usa.

~*~

Luna laid her lithe form next to Artemis and sighed a deep, soulful cat sigh. It was the type that only the deepest pain allowed.

"The time is coming, isn't it?" Luna said simply.

Artemis nodded his head and layed his ears down flat. "I wish we did not have to do this. But we can not let what happened a long time ago happen again."

"But how do we tell them? How do we break it to there hearts, there as fragile as it is." Luna whispered. 

Artemis nudged her head with his in compassion. "The way we always have. With dreams."


	8. Baking a Cake

Another chapter! Yes! Hope all you of enjoy! And by the way…My sister had to upload a few chapter for me because of my inability to get to a computer. She seemed to have skipped a chapter…so the proper chapter is in place. It's called Bones and Skulls. It was rather difficult to get them all straightened out, so if one is out of place, please let me know. And how come nobody mentioned the fight scene? Did you just miss that in chapter 4? Since it was Chapter Five I skipped please let me know if that cleared anything up. Terribly sorry. 

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: Do you really need one?

Ami looked at the wonderful smelling pasta, the same pasta she had been more than thrilled to smell, and it know gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. She had managed to move it around to give the impression of eating, a trick she had learned from babysitting four year olds, and sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

Until her mother looked at her in concern and Zach looked like he was going to say something sweet and charming about eating your food. Ami calmly looked up and gave him a look that could freeze hell. 

And promptly went back to eating, or not eating, her food. It was one of the most mortifying moments of her life. She could remember the first time she had seen Zoicite, she had been trying to kill Nephrite, succeeding in it actually, and she had prayed never to see her again.

Well it seemed like she was back and in a male body. That was one of the many things that baffled her about him. That and his damn cute smile. 

And he flashed it to his absolute benefit. It was quite apparent that he had her mother charmed within an inch of her life. But she, Mercury, genius of the Senshi, was not going to be made a fool of. It would take more than a cute smile and nice butt, NOT that she had looked, to make her loose her guard.

Which was why she was starring at a cold dish of food and wondering how long it would take for her to grab her transformation stick, she would have to ask Rei how she transformed with no voice, and turn into Mercury. And if she could do it without him grabbing her mother.

The angles that they sat at allowed a high prohibition that it would not be possible. Her best bet would be to through the spaghetti sauce at his face, and THEN transform.

Which was probably why she was left speechless when he offered to do the dishes. And when he gave her that incredible wink. She would NOT be gainsaid. She WOULD not fall into the trap that his evil brain had to be thinking up.

It did not matter that he kissed her mothers cheek and thanked her warmly for the food, that he threw her a playful bow, and that he left with no signs of trouble. Not even her mother could change her mind.

Then why was there this unknown feeling of sadness at having him gone, and that the very thought of his lips on her cheek left her slightly breathless?

"He is one ver sweet young man. Cute." Her mother said simply.

Ami watched her go and wondered if she had missed a piece of the puzzle.

~*~

Rei stared moodily into the window that looked out into the grounds of the temple. Her sheets where pooled around her cotton clad body and her expression was darkly angry.

Rei had, in her opinion, the unfortunate luck of being gifted with the ability to see into the future. It was not like Pluto's gift; she had no idea of what she saw or where it fit. But what she saw normally left her screaming into the night.

Rei tucked her chin in between her knees as she starred into the night. This was the first time that she could remember having visions of the past. And the images haunted her more than any that she could remember.

When she had the dream about mistress nine it had been something they could have stopped. It had not worked out that way, been it had been something they could stop. 

Even now the images haunted her mind. And there seemed to be nothing she could do to dispel them. It seemed like her very soul had rebelled and there was nothing she could do but sit back and suffer through the ride.

__

Rei laughed as she was spun around the well-lit room. The man whose arms held her laughed as well. Rei looked up, smiled, and said something softly. A dark blue mask that was the same color as his eyes hid the man's face.

Rei allowed herself to be spun closer.

Rei found herself running, branches tearing at her gown, pulling at her arms and legs, and she desperately knew she was going to be to late. That no matter how far she ran, or how fast, she would never be able to get there.

"WAIT!" Rei screamed, as she hit the clearing. A tall blond man stood there, shadows hiding his face. Rei launched herself into his arms and she sensed other people moving away to give them a few moments alone.

"Don't go." Rei begged, her voice muffled by the shirt he was wearing.

" Listen Firebrand, you know I have no choice." His voice was distant, almost cold, and Rei got the sickening feeling she had already lost him. The arms that held her where loose, as if they had not any

desire to hold her. Rei felt her body tremble.

"Please." Rei begged, her voice breaking. The man moved as if to leave and Rei desperately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips were desperate to convey some type of emotion. Anything to make him stay. 

Still he did nothing. Rei pulled back, her face shuttering. The man looked at her, and Rei felt her heartbreak. Reaching up Rei touched his face one more time, as if memorizing it.

" Good bye, Rei." He said, his voice cold. Rei felt a single tear, trinkle down her cheek.

"Good bye." Rei watched his back turn. "I love you." Rei whispered. Her voice broken. He stopped as if he had been shot. His body jerked, but Rei did not see it, for she had already turned to head back to where she had come from.

Rei almost screamed when she felt someone turn her around. He stood above her, his face and eyes completely hidden in the shadow of earth. 

"Say it again." His voice demanded. 

Rei looked at him with large eyes and smiled. " I love you…J" Her words where cut in half as his lips crushed her.

Rei rolled over into her pillows. Her body was trembling from the implications of the nightmares, for her they _where_ nightmares, meant. The man in her dreams reminded her of Jason. And that scared her.

Rei slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe. Heading to the freezer Rei dug for the container of Dutch Chocolate ice cream she kept in there for emergencies. Tonight called for it.

~*~

Minako hummed as she pulled her dull yellow sweats on. One yellow sports bra and a yellow tank top later and she was ready for her morning run. It was a great way to work off steam. Or questions. Which is what she found herself with this morning.

There where several reasons as to why the Generals where sticking around, and the fact that they where concerned about them, the Senshi, that bothered her. She had seen the bonds that linked them to Endymion, so it was not just a question of why they where there anymore…but a what for?

She saw the links and knew what they meant, but her heart refused to believe them. She saw the one that not only bound them to Endymion, but also the ones that bound the Generals to them.

It was slightly ironic at that. How she had always looked for her long lost love, the one that appeared like a knight in shinning armor and saved her. How she believed that she had what Endymion and Serenity had. But when it bit her in the butt and she wanted to run as far as she could as fast as she could.

Right now it was just too dangerous.

"Yes, that's the way it normally goes." A curiously accented voice commented.

Minako spun and felt her jaw drop. If she had been a cartoon character then her eyes would have popped out and her tongue would have rolled on the ground. Luckily, for her, all she did was a wonderful fish out of water look.

"I am sorry if I startled you, but the Boss decided it was time you had something that would help you in this battle." The woman said simply. Her long golden hair was thick and braided. The braid was barley above her knees. " You are one of her favorites I guess." The woman shrugged.

Her face was tilted and delicate and her nose was pert. A long blue shirt stitched in a bright gold thread hung to her knees. Tan breeches folded into dark boots. A long sword in a black worn scabbard hung to her knees. A bow and a group of arrows was sat delicately at her back.

But the most interesting part of her assembly where her ears. They where long and pointed. The word Elves came into her mind. Somehow she knew she was not far off the mark.

"Who are you?" Minako said softly. The face looked, in an odd way, like her.

" A part of you. A part of your past." The woman said simply. Her face was smiling her hundred watt smile, but the golden eyes where not hers. " But not quite."

Minako blinked. " That is most defiantly over my head." The woman laughed, a tinkle bell sound. 

" You know more than you think you do, Warrior of Venus. Trust in those feelings and know that no matter what happens, those instincts are correct." The woman pulled the scabbard from her hip. 

Handing the scabbard to Minako she smiled. " This is yours by right."

Minako pulled the blade out and looked at it curiously. It fit her hand like an extension of her arm. " What is it?"

" You mean besides a sword?" The woman questioned mirth in her face.

" Well, obviously." Minako grumbled, used to being refereed to a dumb blonde without it being said. She was just not used to it being done by another blonde.

" It is called in my time Glaharandia." The woman said in mirth. Minako blinked and groaned. " You may call her, for it is a her, Glahara." She grinned. " It means Sword crafted of Light, or Sword of Love and Light."

Minako grumbled under her breath. " Not only is it a sword but it's a tongue twisting sword." The woman laughed, and it could have been her imagination, but when a single beam of light hit the sword a yellow fire raced up the blade. It left a buzzing in her arm.

Minako looked up and the woman was gone. Minako looked around and shoved it into her space pocket. People where going to think she belonged in an asylum if they saw her wielding a sword in the middle of a park.

" Okay, from now on, running along the subway. This place is creepy during daylight, I would HATE to be here at night." Minako whispered. Her smile lit up the sky when she felt the damn on her memory break. Looking down at the sword she watched the yellow fire retract.

Looking up and the smiling sunshine she grinned. "Thank you!"

~*~

Makoto measured out flour to make the double layer fudge cake Usagi had asked for, and wrinkled her nose when a cloud of it came up and hit her nose. Makoto turned her head and sneezed. 

It was the six-year anniversary of them being together. Or as Minako put it, ' Six years since mini skirts came back into fashion and the Negaverse took a head dive into no mans land.' 

Of course they just liked to call it a get together where they all ate themselves sick. And there was an added bonus to the whole thing. This year she was not taking the brute of the food load. And sine they where going to have 4 new people, she needed help.

Which was why she was surprised the Nate had offered to assist her in the food. Not that she minded, but if he made something the Inners did not like, she felt sorry for them. She was still amazed at the amount of food they all could pack. Food bills always went up when one of them was around. Makoto really felt sorry for Mamoru.

Actually Nate was a nice surprise, though she would never admit it to the others. Not a fat chance, a snowball had a better chance in hell. 

When she had invited him in for coffee they had sat in silence for many minuets. Until he broke the silence. He had wanted to know what he had done in the Negaverse since his memory of that particular time was hazy.

Then Makoto had been forced to admit that she only remembered what he had done in the silver millenium. That she had not fought him in this life and if he wanted to know he was going to have to ask Rei, Ami or Usagi.

The conversation had gone from their, Makoto pestering him about the Silver Millenium, he answering what he could. Then it had gone to sports, cooking, and everything else. It was several hours later before he left, and then it was with a list of things he could bring to the get together today. 

And so she was found icing her cake when the knock on the door had come. He had offered her a ride, since she normally bummed one off Minako and had not been able to locate the girl, and came in.

" It will be a sec Nate." Makoto called. Makoto shoved a stray curl behind her ear. She had hoped to get this done before he came, because she knew she looked at mess. Flower covered bits and pieces of her face, and she knew her apron was COVERED in it. 

" Its all right." Nate said walking into the kitchen. His eyes roomed her form and he had to hide a smile over how cute she was. " Everything is pack into ice chests or covered in tin foil." 

Makoto grinned at him in friendship. She had a long talk with Usagi, and had come to the conclusion that it was best if she had least try to be friends with them. Although with Nate it was not that hard.

" I am going to let this sit in the fridge for about 15 minuets," Makoto said as she put the masterpiece in the fridge, " And change."

Nate nodded. " Care if I turn the TV on?" He questioned her retreating back.

" Go ahead." Makoto said over her shoulder. Nate smiled to himself and settled down on her comfortably old couch. 

A few minutes later Makoto came out in a knee length dark green dress with yellow stitching. Her hair was pulled into a French twist instead of a ponytail and a pair of sandals finished the look.

Nate had to bite back a whistle instead her offered her an honest smile. " You look very nice." He told her softly. Makoto, for the first time in years, had to fight a blush back.

A few minuets later they where in his car, food packed, and music going. Makoto wondered what the other Senshi's reactions where going to be.

~*~

" Does everyone have their orders?" Usagi demanded. Her gaze was sharp as she starred the Generals down. They all nodded crisply and saluted. 

" No particle of food she hit the ground marm." Jason said, his shoulders arrow straight.

" The cake shall be guarded," Zach said in a firm voice. His green eyes where sparkling in laughter.

" We shall not allow the evil forces of starvation to corrupt our food supply." Keaton teases, his gray eyes grinning. Usagi barley managed to hold a straight face.

" Twenty lashings for ever piece of food tampered with." Mamaru finished. All four men saluted and marched over to window and waited. As soon as the car was parked, an army of men took over.

In a matter of minutes the food was unloaded and Usagi's precious cake was placed in the fridge for safekeeping. 

Jason walked over and grabbed the back of Usagi's hand. " Mission accomplished, fair lady." 

Mamoru glared and muttered. " Idiot."

Keaton and Nathan laughed. The sound of another car pulling up came to there ears and they all turned and saw Rei getting out of a car. Waving Rei walked in with her easy grace.

" Why did Chad bring you?" Usagi demanded, surprise on her features. " I thought you where not speaking to him?"

Rei looked at Usagi with a shrug. " Your and Minako's Apartment is a little far to walk, and he offered." Rei shrugged again and hung her jacket up.

Jason landed on the couch in a sulk.

Minako come strolling in a cream colored pair of short and a bright yellow T-shirt. Ami was right behind her mini computer in palm as both women talked about something. Usagi wrinkled her nose and gave Zach and Keaton the thumbs up.

Zach smoothly removed the computer from Ami's fingers and Keaton steered Minako off. " No work today."

Minako opened her mouth to tell him he had changed, but thought better of it. 

Usagi looked around the apartment, filled with her best friends and protectors, and a smile graced her lips. " Welcome to the six year anniversary of the finding of the Senshi." Her eyes twinkled. " We are happy to say we have friends now to help share the burden. Welcome to our small group, generals."

Makoto smiled at Nate and Minako punched Keaton lightly in the arm. Rei nodded at Jason, which caused him to grin like a idiot, and Ami hesitantly looked at Zach. 

" Now, lets eat!" Usagi demanded. Laughter broke out in the room.

Rei wiped her hands on the napkin she had in her lap and leaned back in contentment. Jokes had been cracked and laughter shared. Maybe these Generals where not so bad as they all had once thought. 

Minako looked up suddenly and Rei recognized the look on her face. It was the 'I hate to be serious' one. Rei had the itchy feeling that whatever she was going to share would startle them all.

But Minako said nothing. Just pulled at a huge, glowing, sword.

Nathan summed it up nicely.

" Oh shit."

Okay that's it! Review, Review, and Review! And a shout out to all those who have reviewed. You make my day!

If you want more Sailor moon, got to Waterlilly's Dark night. Its' on my Favorite stories. A very good story bout vampires!


	9. Down Memory Lane

Well here we go again. I know where this is going, I think, and I know we are not quite there. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Ravyn~

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Minako felt her eyes widen in surprise. " Oh so you do know what it is!" Her face bloomed into a large grin.

Nate looked at her face and snorted. " Nope. I just saw you running around with a large bandana attached to your forehead, screaming about the injustices of unrequited love. And to be honest, it rather scared me."

Mild laughter broke out into the room. 

Minako grumbled under her breath and looked around the room. " So nobody has a single clue as to what this is?" Her expression seemed rather put off.

"Minako, how did you come to posses it?" Usagi questioned. 

" Big word, Ondago Atama." Rei teased.

Usagi stuck her tongue out and looked back to Minako who was watching with a slightly amused expression. Usagi pouted. 

After a quick relaying of the story there was absolute silence. Everyone was starring at the sword like it was a snake.

"Perhaps I can provide a explanation." Came a smooth cultivated voice.

They all spun around. " PLUTO!"

Setsuna smiled at the Inner Senshi and nodded to the Generals. It had appeared they had found there way here just fine. She stifled a laugh at the look the Zach was giving her. 

"That sword, Minako is a very powerful artifact." Pluto told her. Minako raised on very blond eyebrow with the expression 'I knew that,' tattooed across her face.

"It is really not even from this timeline. But it a way it is." That caused confused chatter. Minako rolled her eyes.

" Thanks that answered my questioned. And confused the HELL OUT ME!"

" Have you ever wondered how the silver crystal came to be?" She questioned the ten people in front of her. Ami nodded her head, but she was the only one.

" A long time ago the planets and the kingdoms where covered in darkness. The Negaverse was just a figment of imagination. What this was, it was much worse. It dominated the planets in a series of greed and hate. Magic and darkness ran hand in hand. There where very few good people and those that held power where corrupted before their tenth birthday. The dark's hold was supreme."

Usagi leaned closer to Mamoru's warmth.

" But like always, the darker the darkness, the stronger the light becomes. Two children where born. One Elf and one Fairy, it was a time when mystical creatures reign was supreme."

"By the time they where eight, they had mastered all that they could. The time for the darkness came close, and they petitioned the gods for aid. They wanted to the darkness to stop."

" Goddess of the Moon gave her blessing to the young fairy, and in return she took on the name of Selene, and the earth blessed the Elf. He became Endymion. Although the darkness tried, it could not touch these. There coverings where to great."

"They forged alliances, and gave the goddess touch to eight others. One form from each race of people that lived on the planet. Planet by planet they fought to destroy the darkness. As each planet was freed from the dark touch, the planet gave their blessings to the eight who fought by Selene and Endymion's side's."

Rei leaned forward on one hand. Her dark eyes glowed.

" But the darkness held onto the moon in a dark grip. They had many battles, and in the process, the eight fell in love. Endymion and Selene swore their love to each other that they would eventually be together. " Pluto shifted her form slightly. Her eyes scanned the room.

" But it was not to be. The dark one struck out against them, and in order to save her love, Selene took the blow. On her last breath, a single tear trailed down her cheek. It grew into immense size. The elven who had been blessed by Venus seized it and hurled it into the dark lord's heart. She followed it closely with her sword; the darkness surrounded her and the lord. And a single beam of silver light ignited the night sky. A beam of golden sunlight mixed in with it."

Ami's fingers where rapidly typing the story onto her computer.

" Seeing what must be done, the others women gave their power as well. Endymion dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the dark soil of the moon. The men placed their hands on his back, and a strong golden light appeared in the closed fist. Raising it with a dark cry he joined the Venesian warrior in the heart of the battle. They where able to close the evil off, under the place the tower of the moon had once been in."

" Endymion and Venus stumbled out of the ruble, and they joined the others at Selene's side. Venus layed her battered sword, and the crystal next to the dead girl. They began to glow and the crystal shattered. The sword melted into itself, for it had the dark one's blood stains."

" The crystal's shattered pieces fell onto the woman child, and then she became more than mortal. The moon had given more than its blessing; it had given its blood, and as the single drops of the melted sword collected on the men and woman, they also became more than mortal, there duty to guard there chosen. But the sword reformed itself and fell into the hands of the Venesian warrior who had risked her soul."

" They swore themselves to Selene and Endymion, but the dark one still echoed. He swore that when the planets and the earth aligned then darkness would destroy all. Broken hearted they vowed to love each other in past, present, and future. They would find each other in death, and perhaps, one day in life. 

" Endymion took his Generals to earth, where the most damage had occurred, and they tamed the wilds. Each girl, named Senshi by Selene, broke the earth of their planets to their will. They became one with them. They returned only when needed, and to swear there children, girls, to the new born princess. Each princess had the birthmark of a teardrop, in the place that the sword and dripped on there mothers. And the cycle of the Senshi began."

" When the first Venus warrior died, she hid her great sword, the sword that had been formed by the love of her princess, and said only herself could wield the weapon. And only with love could she become 

what she and her Senshi once were."

There was complete silence in the room. " Are you saying WE are the reborn first Senshi?" Rei finally questioned. Her tone was strained. 

Pluto reached over to Makoto and pulled the sleeve of her outfit up. A perfect teardrop, colored a dark green, rested there. A hushed silence echoed in the room.

Pluto looked at them apologetically. " You where not supposed to find out until Crystal Tokyo. But something has gone wrong and it has not arrived yet."

Ami's eyebrow flew upwards. " You mean you don't know what triggers the formation of it?" her tone was incredulous. 

" I am afraid not. Even now, I feel nothing. Something is holding it back. I don't know if it a malicious force, or is it is linked to the crystal."

Minako's mind had been going on over load since she had told the story. But a single part of it had stood out in her mind. " Are you saying that we swore ourselves to them?" She managed to stutter out, shoving a rude finger to Keaton.

Pluto just looked at her, not giving a nay or yay. But it was enough.

Rei slammed her head into her hands a groaned. Ami furiously typed into her computer, her eyes wide. Minako and Makoto looked at each other, they where not quite as adverse to the idea. 

" So where do we go from here?" Usagi asked, turning. But Pluto was gone, leaving the aftermath, much as she had always done. 

Rei was starring Jason down like she wished she could turn him into a sishkabob. Jason, in his normal attitude, found the whole thing amusing. 

Minako had locked eyes with Keaton, like she wanted to see into his soul. But his face was impassive, as if daring her to break down his shields. 

Ami was as red an apple, and then some. Zach found the whole thing highly amusing. 

Makoto simply handed Nate another piece of cake and then finished her own. Things like this where simply not worth the pain. 

" I think it is time we gave you back your memories." Luna said finally. 

Heads jerked her way. " You can do that?" Usagi said, her tone suspicious.

" Yes. Unfortunately there will be a price to it." Luna said finally. 

" Which is why we never offered before."

" What type of price?" Minako questioned. 

" Some of your memories are not pretty Minako. You fought in three major wars. The aftershocks could be rather startling." Artemis told her. " You four where normally on the front lines."

Rei's eyes narrowed. " Are you sure you have not been trying to give them to us already."

Luna looked at her steadily. " We have been trying to break down the walls that hold them, but Selene did a find job of keeping them up."

" Then how do you think you can break them now?" Minako questioned her voice flat.

" The silver crystal. Usagi has the abilities to break down the walls, the question is do you want them?"

" What would this mean?" Makoto asked. Her hand somehow found its way into Nate's larger one. 

" You would remember everything about the Silver Millenium. You would know exactly how you lived, and how you died. If you loved anyone, you would know them to." Luna said softly.

Rei closed her eyes, a picture of the blond man in her dreams. If he was really Jason could she give him a chance?

Minako looked at her Senshi, who looked back. There was a certain amount of fear, but a certain amount of firmness as well. This was something they had to do.

" Were in." Minako said firmly. 

Luna turned back to Usagi who looked firm. " So how do I do this?" The crystal was in her hand, but before Luna could answer, it began to throb in her fingertips. 

Looking down Usagi almost dropped it when it spoke to her. 

__

What do you seek?

Usagi concentrated on it, remember doing something similar as Neo-Serenity, and gave it her wish.

Rei felt like the damn on her emotions had been overrun. A series of pictures, emotions, and feelings over ran her normally well organized mind.

Minako saw everything through a cloud. It was as if someone else was in charge, but then it became so personal. Her eyes shown as she looked at Keaton. She knew this man, completely wholly. 

Ami found figures, numbers, a life studying books and a culture she had never before imagined lived. A single man breaking down her defenses, and then later using that defense to kill her. Forgiveness. 

Makoto had images of cooking, laughing and chasing. Of killing, blood on her hands, a since of dread. Comfort in a pair of arms that, in this lifetime, where familiar. 

Usagi looked at Mamoru and they smiled. Until the Senshi dropped like a bag of potatoes, and the Generals moved with rapid reflex's to catch them.

Usagi leaned against Mamoru and sighed. 

They all sat down and waited for them to wake up.

~*~

Hotaru looked out the window and felt the power that was coming from the crystal. She knew it had something to do with Pluto, and she felt slightly bitter from it.

She hated the fact that she was always in the dark when it came to the Senshi. She was always the last resort. No matter what and it hurt her in ways she would never have thought.

She had told Pluto that once, and she had smiled and something mysterious as normal. 

"The past is just a distant echo of your future self. Only you can listen to those echoes, and change what you hear." Of course it had left her clueless. But that was always the downside of advice from her.

She wanted to help. And yet they denied her the right. Looking at the sleeping women she sighed. Heading up the stairs she slipped her favorite clothing into a backpack. 

Switching to her Saturn form Hotaru slipped out the window. They may not want to help, but she would be damned if something happen to Usagi without her being there. Even it if was just from the shadows. She owed Chiba-Usa that much.

Saturn moved in and out of the shadows like the shadow she herself was. It was easy to do, being small and dark. The night seemed to welcome her, like a friendly embrace.

Moving along she found the place she was looking for. It may have seemed like only a mutual agreement, one set up to adjust to both women funds, but Saturn saw it as something else.

When Usagi had moved in with Minako, it had taken a weight off her shoulders. The princess was in constant guard from her Senshi leader. 

Climbing up the tree she looked in and was surprised at what she saw. This she had not been expecting.

~*~

Ian looked at his brothers and hissed in vexation. Dake was more interested in looking at himself, a dopey expression on his face, and he knew he was thinking about that woman again. 

Those women had to be enchanted. They had all caught the attention of one of them. Even he had found himself desiring one of the confounded. With her thick mane of hair, and gorgeous eyes, she was perfection.

And yet they resisted, and to their surprise held them at bay. They had power backing them. And there where some type of men. Men in clothes that where ancient in style and he could not quite place his finger on it.

But he had yet to be defeated, he and his brothers were invincible. They had never lost and they always got what they wanted. And he wanted this universe. He would have the blonde woman, the one they called Venus, and she would rule at his side as a supreme ruler.

But first he must think. His brothers would not want their chosen prize hurt, and he could move around that, but first he must find a way to capture her, and lure her into his affection. 

Grinning Ian moved towards his brothers. Together they would find the women they wanted, and together, they would dominate the galaxy.

~*~

Jason watched Rei sleep and he felt a mired of emotions. Her face was relaxed, and she for the first time that he could remember, was not fighting him when he held her. He had hated to put her down.

Looking at the others expressions he knew they where thinking the same thing he was, and they where worried.

What were the Senshi's reactions going to be once they woke up?

Again a shout out to all those who review. One of these days I am going to get off my lazy butt and say these properly. Maybe. But the normal command from command central: REVIEW, REVIEW, and REIVIEW


	10. Rushing In

Well here is the long awaited chapter. So sorry this took so long. With the vacation, wrapping up Breakfast in Bed, and all this other stuff, I never had time to post. 

I already have most of the next chapter done. Have fun.

~Ravyn~

" Come on guys," Minako gasped, " Its only another ten miles. We can do this."

" Only another ten? I am not made of steel here." Rei moaned, limping with the others. They where dragging, but they liked to think that running since dawn gave them an excuse.

Liked to think.

Hearing the hoof beats they somehow managed to pick up the pace. At lease the castle was in sight. Once there, they got to fight for another three hours, eat fruit for lunch, and then take swimming lessons.

The hard way.

Being dropped out of a boat in the middle of Lake Serenity, weighted down with their weapons, and being forced to swim a good distance, was always so much fun. 

And today was only Monday.

But first Minako had to find a way to get them to the castle. To help them pull reserves out of themselves she herself did not have. It was only 9:00. They had a whole day ahead of them. Life of a Senshi was always so_ much fun._

~*~

Rei dodged a blow from Minako's sword and wondered how the girl could move so fast after so much work. The pain in her feet was intense. It felt like the souls of her feet were slowing burning off. And the worst part of all this…no extra planet help. They had to get through a day of hell with no help from their Senshi powers.

Life was so much fun. Life as a Senshi was a pain in the Ass.

~*~

Makoto forced the limbs that carried her to push in the water. Forced another stoke, another yard, another foot. Anything to get to that shore. Swimming was not her bright spot, and she felt the eyes behind her, the judges condemning eyes. 

She could make it.

~*~

Ami felt her swollen ankles tremble with pain, and then give out. A strong hand caught her. 

" Come on Ami, we just have to make it to the castle. A few hundred steps and we can quite." Minako said. She was too tired to sound nice, and it came out more of an order than a friend's encouragement.

Ami took a shuddering breath and forced her aching limbs to move. Forced them to go the extra mile. For today was Monday, the day they where judged as proper Senshi or not fit for duty, and she would not fail.

~*~

Minako collapsed almost sobbing into her hot tub of water, it was past midnight and she was just finding herself in her room. After the grueling day of work, she had to go and sit in a meeting with Senshi trainers and listen to them bitch about what they did wrong. 

And stay awake.

They had starred at her, and she had been forced to stare back until her eyelids had been heavy, until she was wanted to curl up and cry like baby. Her exhaustion made it hard to think, but she would not fail them after all they had done for her.

And then they had let her have. They where not fast enough, not good enough, there drive not strong enough. No one ever knew, not even the Queen, what was said in those meetings, no one knew the brutal bitch outs she was forced to take with a stone face.

Only her Senshi could guess. Which was why when she climbed out the tub she had to force bodies aside to find room on her own bed. Why her Princess was curled in the middle, why after their evaluation, they slept in the same bed. Encouragement, help, and love shared in sleep.

They where the Senshi, a team a unit, people who experienced hell on a daily basis, and lived. 

~*~

" Do you think they are good memories?" Usagi asked finally breaking the silence. The sun had set, and they where waiting in a lowly lit room.

" No." Luna said finally.

Usagi looked at her in pain, questions in her eyes.

" Do you have any idea of what it takes to become as good as the Senshi where, are? They are not even one-tenth of what they once where, but they are 100 times better. The hardships they went through to become the best…where gruesome. They kept most of it from you but you knew anyway. You five have always had the tightest bond between you, even Selene's Senshi where not so closely linked."

" Mom had Senshi?" Usagi demanded, shock on her features. 

" Yes. You never knew them. They where many years older than your mother. They gave birth to their daughters at the same time of Selene. I think it was on purpose. They did not want the bridge that was between them and their Queen to be between you five." Artemis said simply.

" We were not so close to our Prince till he grew older." Jason admitted. 

" We had a good three maybe four years on him in the Silver Millenium." Nate commented.

" Which is why we where so surprised to fall in love with little girls. Children even. They where woman trapped in a girls body." Keaton said softly.

" Every so many months the Senshi where judged. They had to run, at full speed, twenty miles." Usagi said slowly, her face clouded with thoughts, remembering the agony of not knowing whether they would pass.

" And then they spent the afternoon fighting, then swimming. Minako then had to go and defend their actions from the course of the day, dead tired, and win in her arguments. Only then where they allowed to sleep." Zach whispered, remembering the stories Ami had told him.

" Our training was not much different." Endymion told them. They smiled. 

" Except you missed the hard part. By the time you joined us, we where past the brute of it." Nate remarked, shifting Makoto closer. 

" When do you think they are going to wake up?" Mamoru questioned, watching Ami sleep. 

Rei took that moment to shift in Jason's arms and groan. Her violet eyes blinked wearily and she starred into his blue ones. 

" We need to talk." Rei said softly, her tone as guarded as he features. If he thought she was going to curl into his arms, he had another thing coming.

Jason smiled not his lady-killer smile, but a real one, a soft one, one that said it all. Shifting her off his lap he stood up and pulled her up. 

" We will be outside if anyone needs us."

Jason pulled her onto the balcony and shut the doors.

" I was thinking he would have said bedroom." Usagi said with a smile. Everyone laughed at that.

There was silence in the room until Ami whimpered against Zach. Zach pulled her close and rocked, knowing there was nothing he could do against the on pour of memories that had to be haunting his nymph.

" Zach," Usagi said softly. " You can take her to my room. I won't sleep tonight anyway, and this way if she wakes up you to can talk."

Zach nodded and picked up Ami easily as if he was moving Luna or Artemis. Moving silently he left the room.

Usagi snuggled up against Mamoru and sighed. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to fall asleep against him. Right where she belonged.

Nate brushed a strand of hair out of Makoto's face, and watched the series of emotions play across her features. He hoped that he was going to be able to make all this up to her one day.

Keaton watched the night become even darker as dawn hid itself. Looking into the tree he blinked and peered closer. He had thought he had seen someone. Standing he headed into Minako's room to give Nate and Makoto more room.

~*~

Jason watched the moonlight play across Rei's features and wondered what she was thinking. He could find out, the soulbond gave him easier access to her mind than a normal person's did, but he would not do that.

Hopefully she would talk to him.

But until then he was content to look at her. Her entire face seemed to be made just to cause you to stare at her. She was not all sunshine and smiles like Minako, but rather a dark beauty that caught and held you attention, whether you wanted it to be or not.

Full lips and eyes that could read your soul where the first thing you noticed. The dark violet was a color that was so rare, that at first you where not sure it was real. And her mouth was soft and full, so unlike the rest of her. It was the only hint of the woman, the soft gentle one, and the one that she hid so well.

Rei turned to look at Jason and met his ocean blue eyes head on. They were so dark, and held a fire only the fire she saw in her own could match.

Everything about him fascinated her, and she hated it. Hated to way looking at him made her heart pound to a rhythm she had never wanted. Hated him for the way he made her memories stir bringing forth a past she had wanted to forget. Hated him for making her love him against her will.

And at the same time she hated him, there was that part of her that wanted to beg him to forgive her for doubting him. That wanted her to reach up -he was so close- and kiss him fully. 

But the simple memory of a dagger being dragged across her throat killed any of those images. 

"Why?" Rei demanded. It was simple and hard, not meant to allow any weakness to show through. It was; perhaps, the only thing that held her already shattered heart to hold itself together.

"Because I was wrong." Jason said simply. His eyes darkened with emotions and feelings that had plagued him for years unnumbered. 

" Because I allowed my head to do the thinking my heart should have done. Because a woman played off my fears of loosing my prince, my pride, and the thought of loosing you." 

Rei just looked at him, forcing the emotions and memories into a tiny ball and shoving them as far away from her as possible. 

" Because I allowed myself to fall into a trap, and then took what I thought was the right way out, and instead fell right into her hands."

Rei turned her head, face as emotionless as Kunzite's ever was. " Did you love her?"

" Who?" Jason said gently. 

" Her. My past, the woman who I was once." Rei said turning back, a little of the pain entering her tightly controlled voice. Her eyes were burning back into his brain and searing there way back into his soul.

" Yes. I loved her more than I ever thought I could love. I was foolish and very prideful Rei. I allowed the whispering doubts to take root, and they where used against me. I would not have killed her, and too this day wish I had no memory of this, but Beryl was cruel. She took the emotions and pain that I had for you, and used them as a weapon. She took my loved and turned it to hate. I can never forgive myself for that Rei, and I don't ask you to forgive me as well. This is my burden, one I must carry with me for all of eternity."

Rei looked at him, and Jason felt a hint of despair claw at him, and forced it down. He would never allow something as small as rejections destroy what he could have. 

Her eyes showed nothing but a hollow since of pain. As if she knew what was coming, and refused to allow any chance of hope to build. Refused to allow anything worth hoping for to take hold.

" And now?" Rei demanded, once again ordering him to put his heart on the line, with no guarantee of return.

" I never stopped loving the Princess in you. But I also fell in love with the woman you have become. You are the same as you have always been, but you are different. You are stronger this time, more in control, less naïve in some ways. A child in ways where you once where an adult. You have grown from the woman of my dreams to the woman who I never thought to dream about. I love you, and I would swear my soul to you if that what it takes." Jason said, his voice dying to a whisper, starring at the stone goddess in front of him.

" And what about you Rei? How do you feel?" Jason asked, his tone ragged with more than he cared to admit.

" Like I am falling into a pool of something and I have no chance to get out. I hate this feeling, Jason. Of not being in control of my every thought and feeling. You where a threat before my past was given to me, you threaten to break every wall I ever built into a million shreds. And I hate it. Usagi does not pose this problem, she breached walls, but never this close to the part of me that she could touch my soul." Rei placed her hands flat against Jason's chest and shoved. He hit the wall and looked down into her burning eyes. 

" Is that what you want Jason? To touch my very core? Because you are damn close to doing just that, and I _hate_ it. Are you willing to go to end of flame and jump in without looking? You are a part of my past, a part of the pain that makes me what I am. I wish that I could rip that from me and cast it into the flames as easily as I do the yoma that torment my princess. But I find that my heart won't let me, and it insists that you be a part of my future. So, Jason -Jadeite- are you prepared to burned? Because once you cross that line, only dying is going to get you off the hook, and even then you are cutting it close." Rei hissed.

" And I refuse to be hurt again. I refuse to allow you to hurt my Princess and me because whether I like it or not everything I say and do affects her. You will NOT hurt me again, Jason. Because if you do, this time I will kill you." Rei heaved, panting with the emotions that plagued her voice.

Her eyes where the flames themselves, twin beacons daring him to take that step, to fall into the flames, she was giving him the chance to tame the flames. But Jason was not willing to tame them; he refused to put them out, instead he allowed them to wrap around him the same way his love wrapped her to him.

Leaning close Jason kissed her with a single-minded passion that matched hers. The kissed dared her to take that step as well, and both found themselves committed to the flames they barely understood, but consumed them none the less.

~*~

Ian stepped into one of the vast caverns that lined the frozen waist land. This place was deserted, and dangerous. 

The best place to plot the downfall of the major powers in the world. Walking down the tunnel he froze when something glittering in the sand caught his attention. 

Three colored stones caught his attention. One seemed to have shattered in itself; it seemed to be almost burning, in the snow. Which was next to impossible.

Picking up the remanding three he walked down the path of his new fortress. His brothers would be well pleased.

Whatever this stones where, they could be possibly made into weapons.

I know! I know! I will get the other Senshi to you soon! Ami is already done! 

By the way, the Rei/Jason scene is dedicated to Monoxide Child. Hope you enjoyed.

REIVIEW, REIVIEW, and REIVIEW!


End file.
